Just Smile
by PlaguedAmbition
Summary: "The strength of the wolf is that of the pack... And the strength of the pack is that of the wolf." He gave a small laugh at his clan's motto, no truer words could be spoken. The Uzumaki clan of Hunters has sent a new student to Beacon...
1. Welcome to Beacon

**PA: Yes, it finally happened. Also, the next chapter of Hollows Never Cry is almost done. I have been spending quite a bit of time on it as opposed to the 'rushed' Christmas special. But anyway, RWBY/Naruto crossover, yes there will be hints of other anime and or storyline inside of it. As I am writing this note, I noticed that I didn't put a true height for Naruto in the chapter, just a rough one. He is 6 foot 8 inches, outside of his armour, inside he is 6 foot 9. Putting him, 2 and 3 inches taller than Ozpin respectively.**

**On another note, this chapter had to be rewritten a few times, then I decided to remove Jaune... So sorry about that I guess?**

**Disclaimer: I own none of this.**

* * *

><p><strong>Beacon<strong>

He craned his neck to the side, watching as people cleared a path for him. Now, it was kind of the effect he was going for, though, at the same time it felt strange to have people whispering about the purpose for such a strange looking getup. His blonde bangs were battered about in a small gust of wind, the rest of his hair was kept firmly in place by a tightly tied black banana. Three whisker marks were placed on each cheek while his crystal-blue eyes observed the area around him.

His armour clanked a little with each step, it was something that drew a fair amount of comments, mostly because it only really covered the bottom of his body, black and red metal crawled and spiralled up his legs in such a way that it appeared to be skin tight, yet also, somewhat alive. Hanging around his neck was a shrunken skull, along with a few beads of different colours and what looked like finger bones. His top was a tattered piece of scarlet cloth that was lightly draped over his form, it did little to protect him from the weather, in fact, it acted more like a cape than anything, hearing a few people point out his whisker marks he drew it up higher, raising a hood from the cloth. Attached to the cape were two large shoulder pads, each carrying a multitude of bleach white spikes, possibly teeth that were moulded into the pads.

Shadow covered blue eyes darted over to the side as he heard an explosion, he moved with a soft jingle as a chained pendant clicked against his waist, looking down he took in the symbol for the Uzumaki clan, a clan filled with legendary hunters, he only prayed the he would not let his mother down. He walked forward, towards the explosion, only to find a small girl laying down on her back.

He pressed his lips in thought, extending a hand to the girl, "The name is Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki."

She brushed some of her red-black hair from her face and stiffened a little at his appearance, he had this evil vibe about him, "I-I'm Ruby," She stuttered out, slowly taking his hand as he lifted her up with ease, "Did you say Uzumaki?" She question, earning a small nod from the hooded blonde.

"I am from the Uzumaki Clan of Hunters, I'm sorry if my appearance disturbs you, but I was told that an enemy that is afraid, is more likely to make a rash action." He stated with a more upbeat tone.

"Nah it's totally cool, I will admit I was a little like 'Oh my gud what is happening?!' But now that I know you're an Uzumaki it's all good. You guys have some pretty strange armours and the likes, but you're really good at hunting Grimm and that's what we came here to do right?" She offered in what Naruto presumed was a joking manner.

He craned his neck to the side, taking in her small body, he towered over her, a foot and a half larger at least, "You seem a little young, though starting early is good, it will give you more time to grow. I just wonder if you're ready for what this academy is said to hold?"

Ruby shifted a little nervously on the spot, "I'm not sure really, I want to be really tough and show everyone that I can do good you know? But I feel that I might have been pushed a little too far ahead of the rest of my friends... I really don't know anyone here apart from my older sister... And she ditched me as soon as we got off the ship pretty much."

"We should check to make sure that our things made it here safely," He started before giving his knuckles a solid crack against his palm, "After that we can fix your sister."

"Ummm, I don't think that is how you 'fix' someone," The young girl tried to point out, only to catch a glimpse of his weapons, taking a small step back in awe, "What. Is. That?" She pointed to the large blade on his back.

Naruto lifted his hand up and grabbed the hilt, removing it from his back and showing off a blade larger than he was, made out of what seemed to be bone, silver and black lines running and spiralling all over the blade, "This is Karik'tal a weapon forged with the bone of a whale, metal and dust. As a kit I had to gather the material to forge my own weapon, first was Kurama," He lifted up his left hand, showing a clawed gauntlet that gave off a very bad feeling to Ruby. "Everything has a story, Kurama's is one that I will never tell."

The young girl let out a young whistle, "So what do they do?"

The blonde swung Karik'Tal up into the air, pulling a large amount of the ground up with it in jagged spikes, "Karik'Tal amplifies my Semblance as does Kurama, just in different ways. Karik'Tal shifts the gravity around it with each swing, and Kurama allows me to control everything in an area around me, to a certain extent."

"That sounds like cheating..." Ruby trailed off, widening her eyes as Naruto pointed the hilt of his blade to her.

"Try holding Karik'Tal."

"But that's your weapon."

"Try." He spoke again, shaking his blade a little and watching as the small girl nervously stepped forward and wrapped her hand around the handle, "Do you have a tight grip?" He questioned getting a small nod, thus he let go.

Ruby was sent straight to the ground, her hands still holding onto the blade as she tried to lift it, "Stop making it heavier!"

"I'm not, that is the default weight of Karik'Tal. Nearly half a ton," He leant down and picked up the blade, with Ruby still holding onto it as he lifted it into the air, the girl looking at him sheepishly as he held it easily with one hand.

"Umm, can I let go now?"

"Yes," He gave a small chuckle as she dropped to the ground and dusted herself off, Karik'Tal being situated on his back once more, "What does your weapon do?"

The young girl clapped her hands together and pulled out the metal that was resting at the small of her back, letting it extend out wide, "This is Crescent Rose, battle scythe and high impact sniper rifle."

"The difference in how our weapons are forged is incredible," The blonde stated, inspecting her scythe with a keen interest, "We may have to see which way is better one day?"

"I'll have you know that I am incredibly fast by the way." She spoke with a little haughty tone and a proud look on her face.

These only caused for Naruto to give her a deadpan look, stomping his foot on the ground and causing spider web like cracks to splinter out for a few metres, "And it appears that you have super strength."

"I can lift a thousand pound with one arm. That is from extreme training since an early age, which was made much easier by being able to change the weight of the air around me, and myself to increase how hard my muscles would have to work." He stated calmly and folded his arms over his chest. Ruby looked up at the blonde and gave a small giggle.

"We wear the same colour hood."

* * *

><p>"Ruby! I saved you a spot!" A loud blonde waved franticly at the mentioned Ruby.<p>

The younger girl looked up at Naruto and gave him a smile, "Come meet my sister?" Her answer was a small nod as they started walking towards Yang, who paled a little at the menacing figure walking beside her little sister, when they stopped in front of her, even Yang was forced to look up to see the man's face, and she was not exactly short, "Yang this is Naruto, Naruto this is Yang."

Naruto lifted his right hand and extended it forward, "Nice to meet you Yang, though you shouldn't run off on your younger sister."

Ruby paled a little before nervously chuckling, "Remember Naruto, that isn't how we 'fix' people."

Yang nervously grabbed the offered hand, feeling the muscles clamp down around her in a near crushing grip, "Y-yeah, I get that now." She stuttered a little before speaking in a slightly higher tone of voice, feeling pain shoot through her hand was not a pleasant thing, managing to get her hand back from the death grip she rubbed it tenderly, sending a mock glare to the man before looking over to Ruby, "So how was your first day?"

"I exploded then I met Naruto, things have been pretty good since then, he is really nice."

The female blonde rose a brow, "You had a meltdown on your first day?"

"No, I literally exploded, then there was yelling and angry faces an-"

"YOU!"

Ruby jumped up into her sister's arms, shaking a little as she did, "Oh god it's happening again."

"You're lucky we weren't blown off the side of the cliff!"

"Wow you really did explode."

Naruto turned away, not really bothered by the conversation, he could smell something strange, a few things really. His eyes scanned the room and he saw a few people giving him odd looks. He was by far the tallest of the first years, a head above the closest person.

He didn't know how long he had been tuned out of the conversation for, but he felt something jab him around the stomach, "Are you even listening to me?!"

He turned down and saw a white-haired woman giving him a small glare, "Should I? Also, nice scar, what is its tale?"

She nervously raised a hand to her scar, tailing her fingers over it before turning back and glaring at the man, "Aren't you a little _old_ to be here?"

He looked at Ruby before turning and facing Yang, looking around and tilting his head to the side, "I am 17, so I do not think that I am too old. Though you are asking strange questions little one."

"The name is Weiss..." She growled out clenching her teeth a little, "Weiss Schnee."

"Naruto Uzumaki, of the Uzumaki clan of Hunters, a pleasure to meet you Weiss Schnee." He offered a hand to her, to which she looked at for a moment before slowly taking it and shaking his hand, mauling that name over in her head.

"Uzumaki... Isn't that the family that builds their homes inside Grimm hotspots in order to hunt them better?" Weiss questioned with a risen brow.

Naruto gave a small nod in response, "My mother leads a small tribe that sits on the Northern Wall. It is from there that I hail, though I do wonder how you know Ruby?"

Weiss gave a groan and rubbed gingerly at her temple, "The little brat nearly blew me up. She's so childish."

"Oh... So you're the one that was doing all the yelling... I would ask you to refrain from that, growing up as a hunter I have sensitive ears. The high pitched shriek that you yet out as a yell is not pleasant," Weiss looked up at him like her throat at been cut, while he gave a curious glance down at her, "Was there anything else?"

"N-no I think I'm good."

"Very well then." He looked back up to the front, barely catching the end of the conversation. Apparently they were all bunking together tonight, while tomorrow they would begin their initiation. He saw the speakers leave the stage and turned on his heels, leaving without saying a word, well attempting to, only to have someone grab his hand. Looking down he saw Yang looking up at him with a wide smile.

"Wow there Big-Guy, what's the rush?"

"I want to assess the training grounds before we begin the initiation tomorrow."

Yang looked back at Ruby, then to the tall blonde in front of her and gave a cheeky smile, "Well we are going to have to use it eventually, so why not find out where it is now?"

Weiss, who for some reason, hadn't left yet was staring at the group, "Fine, but as long as I don't get blown up."

"I heard you were going to the training grounds?" A voice quipped in from behind the group, Naruto turned and took in the person standing there, long red hair and bright green eyes adding a nice contrast to her red and bronze armour, "Regnier?" She questioned the blonde.

"Do I know you?" He voiced his confusion.

"I was the little girl you helped out in that forest a few years ago?"

"... Young... Pyrrha?" He got a small nod while Weiss looked between the two, they were definitely the best people she could team with. The Uzumaki were legendary for their strength when it came to hunting, while Pyrrha Nikos was incredibly famous herself.

"I see you have added more trophies to your necklace. I would like to hear the story behind that at some point." She offered with a small bow of her head.

Naruto widened his eyes a little before nodding along, "It would be a pleasure, I can see you have grown quite strong Pyrrha. Maybe we should have that rematch at some point that you wanted?"

"I would like that, though I am sorry, I never caught your name, so I made one up for you..."

The girls face flaunted at how open she was with that, "Naruto Uzumaki."

"That explains the trophies. I am from the Nikos clan. I was often told by my mother about one of your members... a Kushina Uzumaki?" She offered and saw Naruto stiffen, "Does that name offend?"

"No... It is my mothers. I was just a little shocked to hear that someone knew of her."

Pyrrha gave a small chuckle, "It was hard to grow up and not hear the tale of when Kushina Uzumaki got into a fight with a Goliath over a stick of meat."

"Yes that is one she is fond of telling."

* * *

><p>The group had travelled for some time, finding the training grounds and watching as Pyrrha and Naruto had what they called a 'light' spar. Needless to say, they were kicked out shortly afterwards so that the grounds could be repaired.<p>

Ruby was looking at them with stars in her eyes, while Weiss was merely able to confirm her thoughts on earlier, along with avoid being blown up.

They made their way to the ballroom, only to find that there was an invisible line drawn down the middle of the room, splitting males from female. Much to the displeasure of Yang.

Looking over the room, she let out a small purr as she watched Naruto undress, apparently under his armoured legs, he was wearing a pair of leather pants, he took off his hood, along with place his blade and gauntlet on the ground near him, before standing up and stretching his body out. Yang let out a small whistle as she took in what appeared to be tattoos covering a large portion of the blonde's body.

A few of the boys on his side were flexing their muscles before they looked over to him and stopped, Yang watched as he stretched letting out another purr before a cheeky smile came to her face, "Put that letter down Ruby, let's go talk to Naruto."

"But I have to write back to my friends..."

"Ruby, we have a hot guy, who looks like he was carved out of stone over there topless, not to mention that he is already on goodish terms with us."

"And?"

"Yang, I can hear you perfectly, leave Ruby to her writing." Naruto called from across the room causing her to stiffen, then notice he was still wearing his bandanna, "As I said, I have sensitive ears."

Yang jumped up from her spot with a smile on her face, making sure everything was in place, with so little clothing it was hard to make sure nothing slipped out. Before walking over in her tight orange muscle top and short black shorts, stopping in front of the blonde she gave a small nod of her head, "Sup Big-Stuff."

"Not a lot since we last talked... Stone is a rather weak material by the way." He gave a small smirk as she giggled.

"It's an expression that is often used to describe something that has the appearance of being strong, much like stone does," A calm and collected voice spoke from the side, her eyes looking up from her book for a moment, amber meeting crystal-blue, and her bow twitched? Naruto shook his head a little at that.

"Hello there, what happens to be your name?"

The raven-haired girl gave a small sigh, closing her book and standing up, walking over to the tall blonde, her short kimono moving with her steps, "While it is rude to ask someone's name without first giving your own, my name is Blake Belladonna."

"Naruto Uzumaki, I am sorry about that. Thank you for the information. Belladonna... Like the flower?"

A small smile crept onto her face, "Maybe I am, maybe I'm not. Uzumaki... You're one of those 'wild people'?"

Naruto gave a hearty chuckle, "It has been a while since someone has said that to me, though yes. I am one of the 'Wild People'. Those that live between Grimm and Human... and Faunus." Her bow twitched again, causing him to smile a little, "I do enjoy your bow Blake. I think you would look better without it though."

Yang wore a small pout on her face as this strange girl had gotten the hunks attention with just a few words, only for her thoughts to be interrupted, "I'm done now!"

Ruby stopped next to them and looked at the raven-haired girl for a few moments, "Are you that cool girl from this morning?"

Blake tilted her head to the side in confusion for a few seconds, "Oh, you are the one that blew up..."

"Yeah..." She youngest trailed scratching at the side of her cheek, "My name is Ruby, it is nice to meet you?"

The bow-wearing girl gave a small teasing look at Naruto before looking back at Ruby, "I'm Blake."

"Some of us are trying to slee- YOU!"

Naruto didn't even need to turn to know it was Weiss, yet he did anyway, raising his large hand into the air and flicking her gently in the forehead, "My ears Weiss. Please refrain from yelling."

This only seemed to grit on her nerves, she could allow him to say that once, but any more than that, and it was now fair game. Blake seeing where this was going, lifted up the candle she had been using to read, before she talked to the blonde... blonde's, though she didn't really speak to the female at all, anyway, she blew out the candle, signalling that it was time for bed. She heard the biggest of them give a small yawn before walking off.

A worried expression coming over her hidden face, did he know what she was?

* * *

><p>"Your objective is simple... Make your way to the Northern Forest Ruins and secure an... artefact. Miss Goodwitch will explain the rest." The man with shortish silver hair, and a very smart dress sense spoke calmly before taking a sip of his coffee and moving off to the side.<p>

A blonde woman strode forward, a small cape fluttering behind her back as she adjusted her glasses and struck what could be called a pose in front of the group, "When you hit the ground, the first person that you see will become your partner for the next four years." She ignored the small groan from one of the students, there really wasn't any point in learning their names until after the initiation anyway as some may die before they even started to learn.

"You and your partner are to make your way through the forest, find the artefact and bring it back here, defending yourself from the monsters that reside inside the forest. Be vigilant, it has been a few years since someone died during initiation, though most find it quite difficult and quit before it gets out of hand. If it is becoming too much, do not be afraid to leave," She took a few steps back before adjusting her glasses again and looking over the group, "Take your places, and remember your landing procedures."

She pointed to the first person, who happened to be Naruto, only to hear the launch pad groan under the weight, "Mr Uzumaki," She called, after all, everyone knew who the Uzumaki were, "How much does your equipment weigh?"

"Nearly a ton, if we include armour blade and gauntlet. Clothing makes it a little more, but only by a few pounds." He replied calmly.

Goodwitch gave an exasperated sigh, "Professor Ozpin, permission to flood the pad?"

"Granted. Good luck Mr. Uzumaki."

The blonde was shot through the air at a speed that was incredibly alarming for some, thinking that they would be moving at the same speed, only to feel their pads slowly go off one by one, not nearly as intense as the blonde's.

Naruto pulled his sword from his back holding it out in front of him as he broke through tree after tree, his shoulders not even flinching with each impact. Slowly though, they slowed him enough that he could shift himself around into a landing position, spinning in the air and increasing the gravity on his body to send it down to the ground, Karik'Tal slamming into the ground and holding him fast.

Getting up from his kneeling position, he rolled his shoulders forward before placing Karik'Tal on his right one and walking forward. He may have seen a clearing when he was flying, and it was up a head... That is if he saw it right.

He paused as he heard a small growl from behind him, looking over his shoulder he took in the large Ursa, and his many, many friends, taking Karik'Tal from his shoulder, the blonde gave a feral smirk.

* * *

><p>Yang looked up into the air, watching as a large Ursa could be seen flying and spinning around out of control, she turned to the girl next to her, still not too sure on her, but she seemed nice enough, "Ten bucks says that's Big-Stuff."<p>

Blake rose a fine eyebrow at her, "Big-Stuff?"

"Naruto. I like Big-Stuff better though, cause I reckon he is packing." She admitted without shame, a fact that caused Blake to widen her eyes a little before blushing and looking down.

* * *

><p>Pyrrha was running along the ground, following a rather wide path of destruction. A tiny smile graced her lips, there wasn't anyone else that looked like they had the strength to do this. She ran right past a white patch, that seemed like a blur. Missing how it huffed and turned back around, going back in the direction that it came from.<p>

It didn't take her too much longer to make her way into a large clearing watching as the bandanna wearing blonde found himself surrounded by a large number of Beowolves. Snarling and howling was heavy in the air as they shifted around.

"Kurama! Lift restriction!"

In a flash she watched as the Beowolves were sent to the ground, their bodies being crushed under an invisible weight before they were squashed out completely, their souls returning from where they once came, "Kurama, place restriction!"

She looked to the middle, watching as the blonde gave a hearty chuckle and raised his large blade to rest on his shoulder. His left hand spreading wide as he looked around him, "And that is why I win, numbers mean nothing if you don't have strength." He gave a small shrug and noticed the redhead, "Hey Pyrrha, have you found a partner yet?"

Pyrrha walked forward, giving her head a light shake, "No, would you like to be my partner Naruto?" She asked before nearly tripping into the area around him, it dropped a few inches from the force he expelled, something incredibly amazing to think he was capable of using such a thing.

"Sounds great. I thought that the ruins would be here, but it looks like I only managed to ruin the day of a few Grimms, in other words, I believe I have gotten lost." He answered with a sagely look on his face and giving a small nod as if he answered an incredibly simple question.

The redhead froze and looked at him for a moment, "I, uh... Am sorry?"

"Thank you. I feel better now, let's get out of here. Lead the way Pyrrha! Lead us to victory!"

"Naruto this is an initiation..." She trailed, watching as he gave her a confused expression, "Do you know what that means?"

He quickly nodded, "Yeah, this is like a trail of sorts. If we complete it, we win, if we don't, we die."

"We don't die if we can't complete it, unless we die and that is the reason we can't complete the initiation."

"No, I believe I would surely die from the shame."

"... I'm Sorry?"

"Thank you."

Pyrrha looked at the blonde strangely, was this really the same guy that had saved her from the pack of Ursa earlier in her life? Shaking the thought out of her head she pointed over to her right, "North is that way, you've been heading west this entire time."

The blonde gave her a confused look before shrugging and pointing his sword in the direction that she was motioning towards, "Lead us to Victory!"

* * *

><p>"I had really hoped that those two would not pair up," Glynda Goodwitch spoke with a frown on her face, her eyes trained on her scroll as she watched Pyrrha and Naruto walk through the forest, casual small talk being exchanged between the two.<p>

Professor Ozpin rose a brow, taking another sip from his cup of coffee, "And why not?"

The finely dressed blonde gave a small sigh, "No one is perfect. These two give off that appearance mostly because, for tests they have never had to do any kind of orienteering... In other words, I doubt that either of them have any idea where they are going. In saying that, I doubt they will have an extraordinary difficult time in the forest, they are both incredibly skilled in combat, rivalling even some of our final year students."

"Oh I know... That is why I captured and put more difficult Grimm inside of the forest... To make things interesting."

Glynda adjusted her glasses, giving another sigh, "You do understand that such an action would put the others at risk?"

"As I said... This year will be interesting."

* * *

><p>"I think we're lost." Pyrrha commented, following after the blonde in front of her, who was acting like a light in the dark. He had removed his cloakcape thing, showing his chest with strange silver lines running over it and his back, they were glowing in the dark and giving them the needed light to move forward.

She saw Naruto turn around to face her, the whisker-like marks lighting up his face and showing off his smile, "This is just a different path to our goal..." They continued to walk forward and Naruto smelt something strange, followed by something very warm, "A very stinky path, filled with strange warmth."

"Ummm Naruto?" She pointed her hand at a glowing orange thing hovering above their head.

"An excellent spot, for a moment I had truly believed we had gone the wrong way, but here we are, with the artefact in hand." He reached up and grabbed onto it firmly, giving it a firm yank and ripping it from its lodging, only to hear a loud shriek and the clattering of many armoured legs striking against the floor,"... Now that I am looking at it more closely, this seem to be the stinger of a young Death Stalker... I think we should run... Like now."

"I feel inclined to agree," She turned to look at Naruto before she started to run, only to find his glowing form running from the dark cavern already, in his hand was the glowing stinger that he ripped off.

It wasn't until after they got out of the cave that Pyrrha was able to catch up to the blonde, now that she could properly see where she was going. She heard the breaking off rock, peering over her shoulder and turning pale as she sped up, falling into line beside the blonde, "I think you made them angry!" She screamed over the hissing and clattering of limbs as they crushed through trees and boulders trying to catch the two.

"I am not denying that, but this is my trophy. They aren't getting it, unless they pry it from my cold dead hands!" Naruto roared back, "I am actually finding this rather tiring, maybe I should lose a few hundred pounds..." The air around the blonde changed as his running picked up, "I really like my Semblance."

"Don't leave me behind!" Pyrrha screamed as she felt the claws getting closer, nope she still wasn't interested in fighting them, there was way to many, looking at Naruto she saw him slow a bit and let her catch up.

"Hang on, and don't let go, this is going to feel very, very weird." She grabbed onto his arm as he offered it, letting him fling her onto his back and she quickly wrapped her arms and legs around him, only to suddenly feel like a small breeze could knock her off her feet.

His sword was making it rather difficult to get a good grip on his body, though she was secure enough, feeling his speed increase as they started to break through a heavy tree line, a wide open clearing in front of them. A bright flash of yellow caught his attention as he saw Yang jumping up and down and waving in his direction, "Over here Big-Stuff!"

Shifting his direction he started running towards her, watching as her face slowly shifted as she felt the rumbling of the ground, her eyes going wide as she realised _why_ he was running, quickly she shook her hands franticly, "RUN ANYWHERE _BUT_ HERE!"

"TOO LATE!"

He skidded to a stop as Ruby fell from the air, knocking Yang down to the ground, Blake giving him a shocked stare and a strange Orange-haired girl looking at him in awe, "Okay, shifting our weights back to normal," The ground under his feet fell about an inch from the sudden shift in weight and Pyrrha felt herself thrown from the blonde's back, only he didn't even try to move to make such an action possible, "Sorry Karik'Tal didn't want you smothering him any more."

Naruto placed the glow in the dark stinger on the ground as he shifted his stance, dragging his foot along and drawing his overly large blade in a crescent slash that flung earth into the air creating a large wall of rock and dirt.

Standing up, he completely ignored the screaming coming from above him, or at least it looked like he did before he jumped into the air and caught the Heiress, his body falling to gravity and crashing down to the ground as he made a very impressive cloud of dust that covered his form, "Stop screaming Weiss, I have sensitive ears, and yours is incredibly high pitched for some reason..." The group heard from inside the cloud.

"I. Was. Falling." Came the retort before the white-clad woman walked out and dusted herself off, while Naruto came out a moment later, the near tribal markings all over his body glowing a bright silver.

"Yay the gang is all here, now we can die together!" Yang cheered out as a giant screech came from above them.

Naruto's head snapped around to Weiss, "I thought I told you to stop screaming?!" He roared at her, causing her to flinch in shock before she slowly pointed up to a large bird flying circles over them, "Oh... Sorry about that one then. Also, no one is dying... Now I am going to need a group of people to help me fight off the Death Stalk-"

"Me and Ren will help!" The bright orange-haired girl interrupted him, getting an nod in response from the blonde while the black-haired man, whom he assumed to be Ren looked like he was used to this behaviour.

"Okay, Orange, Ren and Pyrrha will keep one busy, I'll kick the crap out of the father and keep the older brother busy, *screech!* And someone for the love of dust kill the fucking bird." His tone turned serious as his markings changed from silver to a deep black that seemed to roll off of him, "Pyrrha, I am using that, so try to keep friendlies away from me."

"Umm bone-sword dude?" The orange-haired girl questioned, getting a small nod in response, "My name is Nora."

"Understood, Nora, please hit one of the things with your hammer until it forgets that I ripped a stinger from its baby."

"Can do Sir!"

Naruto rolled his right shoulder and slowly raised his left hand up pointing it at the earth wall in front of him, "Kurama... Enter Discord."

Ruby glued her eyes to the teen, watching as the gauntlet extended out, quickly covering his entire arm in a strange red-black material before a large orange eye opened in the middle of his palm. At the part where it now seemed to meld with his shoulder, seeing as the pads were attached to his still missing cloak, large spines shot out into some kind of bladed wing. The armour on his legs slowly growing to meet with Kurama, leaving only the right side of his face and torso normal, his previous crystal-blue eye was now a slitted red as a putrid aura was radiating from his body.

His breath was distorted, like it was shared by many other people all at once, the left side of his face twisting into a feral smirk, a large amount of black mist started to form in his palm before it exploded outwards like a beam, shattering the wall and knocking back the Death Stalkers, "Ohh _this_ will BE **Fun~!**"

Naruto stormed forward, the large scorpions raising back onto their legs and lashing out with their stingers, his body nimbly dodging their strikes before he raised his left hand and slammed it into the face plating of one of the Death Stalkers, sending it flying back into the tree line, "**Fun** _so_ much **Fun**!"

Ruby tore her eyes away, he really looked like he would be fine, she watched as Ren, Nora and Pyrrha moved to handle one of the ones still left, while Naruto was batting the other around, trying to break through its tough armour, it seemed as though they were now trying to keep their stingers away from the blonde, looking over to those who remained she raised her fist into the air, "Lets kill a Nevermore!"

Blake shifted her weight to one leg, looking away from the blonde and looking up at the bird, "How are we going to get that high?"

Yang looked around before pointing over at a large tower, "What if we draw it over there? Big-Stuff said he wanted everyone to stay away from him while he was doing... well that." They all looked back to watch as the blonde was now facing down the recovered Death Stalker from the tree line, along with the one he was keeping away from the other teams... Using Karik'Tal to stop the pincers from clamping around him and Kurama to land devastating blows that really only seemed to move them around.

"They have really tough armour..." Blake trailed, those attacks were strong, after all, they seemed like larger ones than what he used to destroy the wall, which shattered it very well.

"Look we can focus on helping tall blonde and awesome out _after_ we get that bird out of the sky. Otherwise all we would do is lead another enemy to him." Yang reasoned with a small shrug before looking at the bird and over to the tower.

Ruby smashed a fist into her palm as she looked at the tower, "Okay, lets get to the tower, then Yang can use her strength to throw me at the bird, and I guess anything that would help me move to it would be helpful... I have a plan."

Weiss put a hand on her hip and used her other to move some hair from her face, "Whatever, as long as I don't have to touch that filthy bird again, I don't care."

"YAY, I knew you'd come around!" The youngest cheered as she wrapped an arm around Weiss's shoulder wearing a bright smile.

Pyrrha didn't know whether to be smiling at the fact that Naruto was the same guy from years before, and he had now gotten serious, or worried that he was using _that_ even after he explained what it did, Ren seemed to notice her distraction as he landed next to her, having just finished a short exchange with their single Death Stalker, "Do you think he will be okay?"

She bit into her lip, "Physically? Yes. Though at the moment his mind is being rattled by a large influx of dust flying through his body ,armour and weapons. We should not approach before he turns it off, all he sees is targets when he is like that Ren."

"I see... By the way, do you have an idea of how to kill this?"

Everyone was brought out of their conversations by an earth shaking boom, looking to where they all expected it to come from, they watched as Naruto jumped into the air, slamming Kurama into the underbelly of the Death Stalker, only for a large black pillar to come out of the other side, reaching high up into the sky as he slowly cut through the Grimm. Once done he dropped back down to the ground and swung Karik'Tal out to the side, causing a large wall of earth to form from the pressure, before using his semblance to send rip it apart and send it flying at his remaining stalker.

"We could do that," Pyrrha spoke as she looked over to Ren who wore a shocked expression, "But I don't think that any of us have the strength to throw one up that high, and I can't exactly make a tower like pillar out of my Aura."

Ren shook his head lightly, "_That_ was Aura?"

"Correct. The Uzumaki are incredibly strong, and can push their bodies well past the human limit, but their minds pay a terrible price for such power. Nothing is ever free Ren." She chided a little before watching as Nora slammed her hammer into their stalker's head again and again, doing nothing against the creature, "Though we did learn that their underbelly is not armoured."

"So we just have to," He paused long enough to put his arm out and catch Nora as she was batted away by the large Grimm, "Tip it over and hit it where it is weak?"

"Correct."

"This is a stup-"

"The best idea ever!" Ruby stated as Yang drew her back further on the cloth between Blake's blades, it seemed like they were elastic of some kind, but they were really, really soft. The only one against the idea was Weiss, who had to use her Glyph's to help launch the small girl.

"Big-Bird is coming around again!" Yang shouted as she got Ruby into position, holding her tight, looking over to her left, she saw Blake struggling to hold the cloth in place, looking like her weapon wanted to fly out of her hand at any moment.

Ruby gave a stern nod and bent her knees, "Weiss you can make this shot right?"

"Please~"

"...Right?"

"Yes I can make the damned shot!"

"Let's go!" With that she felt the Glyph activate behind her, seeing Weiss nod from the corner of her eye as Yang let go, her body feeling an incredible amount of kickback as she flew through the air, heading straight at the bird, her scythe curving around its neck as they went towards the wall, a Glyph appearing right where she was going to land, allowing her to change her path as she started to run up the wall, constantly firing her scythe so as to help propel her up with the recoil.

When she reached the top, she jumped and twisted, the Nevermore's neck not able to take the pressure as Crescent Rose cut straight through, its body falling into the crevice below as she stood and waved down to her friends, well she hoped that they were friends now... And took a small amount of time to look across to the other four, finding that there was a missing Death Stalker, she chalked it up to the earlier explosion, having not had the time to look as they were getting into position.

Naruto let out a distorted cackle as he walked forward, Karik'Tal dragging along the ground and carving out the earth with each step. His Kurama covered eye trained on the stinger that loomed overhead, looking like it wanted to strike him at the given command, lifting his blade up he dashed forward, dodging the strikes from the stinger, and the pincers as the closed the distance before jumping up into the air and pushing his Semblance as far as it would go, increasing his gravity as much as possible to the point where he felt his bones start to crack as he fell straight at the Stalker, Karik'Tal crashing straight into the plating.

The ground fell around from around them, letting them sink down a few yards from the impact, not to mention the repeated strikes of the incredibly heavy blonde and Karik'Tal, dirt breaking apart and flying up into the air, obscuring him from view.

After a few moments there was a loud human screech, followed by a pained scream of "Kurama _**Revert~!**_" Pyrrha, Ren and Nora moved forward, slowly joined by Ruby and co as they came from their tower of victory. All of them staring at the dust cloud, waiting for it to break apart.

Only for a glowing silver form to jump high into the air and land in front of them, taking a few steps forward and breaking free from the cloud before falling forward, his face hitting the ground and somewhat muffling his next words, "Damn that hurt."

Pyrrha gave a small giggle at that, "To Victory?"

"Nah... I just increased my weight by like... a thousand times, my bones feel like jelly."

The redhead walked up to him and lifted him to his feet, watching his blade glow a little, signalling that he had shifted the weight to make it easier on her. She fixed it to his back and slung one of his arms over her shoulder, "Let me carry you for a while then?"

"Huh?... Oh sure..." He spoke in a dazed voice, only now processing that he wasn't laying on the ground any more.

Yang clapped her hands together before giving a small chuckle, "So Big-Stuff isn't indestructible. Also, I think we need to pick up chess pieces as the artefact or relic or whatever it was we were meant to be getting."

"Really? What piece did you get Yang?" Ruby asked with a tilted head.

"I got the pretty pony of course!"

"I want a pretty pony..." The younger one trailed only for Weiss to hold one up in front of them.

"Don't worry about it, I already picked up the Knight on the way back," She placed a hand on her hip and looked at the confused look that Ruby gave her, "Yes that is the 'pretty pony', its proper name is Knight."

"I'm queen of the castle~ I'm queen of the castle~!" Nora sung out holding her piece up and dancing around.

"Which piece should we g-" Pyrrha started, only to hear the quiet snores of Naruto, she had nearly forgotten that she was holding him, he made himself incredibly light.

Yang walked forward and smiled at his sleeping face, "I think if you get anything other than a castle, I just can think of it fitting you two, he just fought off two Death Stalkers, and you work really well with Ren and Nora, not to mention that the three of you fought off another. That's tough, like a stone castle."

"Stone is weak..." Came a mumbled reply from the blonde before his snores started again.

Pyrrha gave a small giggle, "He really doesn't like stone."

Blake walked over to the large hole in the ground and stiffened, "In his defence, he did just break apart a lot of it..."

Nora stopped her singing and looked on in awe, "I bet I can make a bigger hole!" She brought her hammer out only to have Ren stop her, grabbing onto the end of it.

"I do not doubt that you could Nora, but I think that it would take a fair amount of time, plus I think our resident Super Human needs to sleep."

* * *

><p>"The next team will be made up of, Naruto Uzumaki, Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos and Lie Ren, each of them gathering the White Rook, together they will form team Napier (NNPR), led by, Naruto Uzumaki."<p>

The blonde in question, got a punch to the side of his arm by Pyrrha, which he rubbed at gingerly and she gave him a sheepish look, forgetting how sore he must still be. The team moved off to the side, where Ren gave a small nod and Nora beamed him a megawatt smile, which he returned.

Professor Ozpin let the claps die down before speaking again, "Finally, we have Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao Long, each of you gathered the White Knight, together you will form team Rwby, lead by... Ruby Rose."

Weiss looked down a little before giving a weak smile, trying not to ruin the mood. Yang ran up and swung her arms around Ruby, talking about how happy she was for the girl while Blake let her eye wonder over to the blonde leader of team NNPR, watching as he walked off stage, his cloak around his form again, hiding the majority of his markings.

Though she saw them, already knowing that it wasn't normal, not to mention how his weapon seemed to take over his body. He sent her a look over his shoulder, a wide smirk on his face as he touched the top of his head and sent her a wink. The door closing behind him and cutting him off from view as he left with his team.

Now outside the hall Naruto let out a sigh which was quickly followed by a groan, "Dammit Pyrrha, I'll let you know when you can hit me again if that is your thing," He rubbed at his arm gingerly, fighting back a wince, "I really shouldn't have done that..."

Nora popped up in front of his face, her eyes blinking rapidly, "So what is it like to get really heavy all of a sudden?"

"Like I turned fat with the click of a finger, it was really, really hard to move. Though that isn't really important now, we should set up our room." The blonde stated cross his arms over his chest, really wishing he had left Karik'Tal at home, though it was part of what made him, well him.

"I agree. We should first establish a base camp."

Every turned their eyes to her, and even Ren had a confused look on his face, though Naruto was the one to speak, "Pyrrha, this is school, not a mission."

The rest of the walk was rather quiet and quick, with Ren opening the door and ushering them in. Naruto already had his bag inside, like the rest of them, they were brought up when they passed the initiation.

He looked at how the things were in place giving a small sigh, "What if we split the room in half, one side for clothing and bed, with the other for study? Otherwise I can picture this quickly becoming a mess in the mornings."

Nora perked up again, "Can we have bunk beds?"

The four shared a look among themselves before shaking their heads, "I believe that bunk beds would be a dangerous idea Nora," Ren spoke calmly, causing the girl to pout in protest, mumbling about how how they were going to be in danger anyway from being hunters, "I for one agree with your idea Naruto."

"I also believe it would be the best way to maximise the amount of space we have for ourselves." Pyrrha added, leaving only Nora, who had small tears rolling out of her eyes but nodded none the less.

It only took them half an hour, mostly because everyone was set on being the one to move their own stuff, feeling that it was more special that way. Naruto took less than five minutes. Simply picking up his bed and desk and moving them into place. They were no where near as heavy as Karik'Tal.

He watched as his team finished their moving, while he packed his spare clothes into the chest of draws that rested at the foot of his bed. Karik'Tal, went under his bed, while Kurama, including the boots was resting on the draws, not being anywhere near heavy enough to cause it any damage... His sword on the other hand, might just crush it. Shuffling through his bag, he chuckled at what his mother had put in there, "Atrivm Propvgnatorvm..."

"Ren, I think Naruto is speaking crazy talk," Nora loudly whispered to the boy who was just as confused as his partner.

Pyrrha rose a brow at that, "What did that mean?"

The blonde lifted up his hand and showed a wooden board to his team, "It roughly translates to English as 'Hall of Champions'... My mother must have packed it when I wasn't looking."

"It is fitting," The redhead said causing the others to look at her, "We are to become the defenders of the people thus 'champions', and this is where we will gather making it a 'hall' of sorts. Plus, I would feel grateful to have a piece of Kushina Uzumaki watching over us."

Naruto gave a wide smile, "So... who wants to hang it on our door?" The others gave a smile as wide as the blonde's, yes, even Ren.

* * *

><p><strong>PA: So yeah, this happened. Also, I know Naruto is strong as hell. His strength isn't going to raise above this level for a while though, this is also because he is part of a different team to what we watched in canon, meaning that they will do different things... Which you guessed it, are going to be harder. I had planned on making Naruto have his own team, but then going over and watching the series again, I saw that Jaune didn't really do anything. So I swapped him out with Naruto which means a few scenes were Jaune did something... Like 10 minutes of the first seasons, will be vastly different.<strong>

**Also, you may have noticed that this covered a fair amount of episodes at once. No, this will not happen with every chapter, this was done so we could skip most of the boring introduction stuff and get into the story, along with getting up to character development, cause everyone loves that... right?**

**Expansion will be implemented next chapter... maybe?**

**Anyway, leave us a review and let me know what you think, also if you haven't watched RWBY yet, it is actually pretty damn good, you should give it a shot.**


	2. To be a Leader

**PA: I wish I could understand why it feels so easy to write content for RWBY. I mean, I can just sit there, listening to Amv's and pump out chapters, but some of my other stories I have to plan it all out and work along a strict format, yes this story has a plan, at least to the point where canon is up to, then I will need to spend some time to form an idea for a big plot, maybe I will write out the tournament... who knows.**

**But yeah, there is a pairing, and it is going to be pretty damn obvious, but it will take a while for them to get 'together'.**

**Hollowichigo12:** I thought most of my Naruto's were outside the norm, but they still have small links that place them back to being that blonde from the Naruto series.

**neodova:** If your third guess was Regnier from the Kingdom Under Fire series, then you would be right, and for anyone that wants a better look at Naruto's standard armour and weapons, you can quickly search that name.

**Xager-the-Chaos-King:** Ta, went through and fixed that up on chapter one.

**ultima-owner:** It would definitely make travelling harder.

**Disclaimer: I own none of this.**

* * *

><p>Naruto craned his neck to the side, stretching it out and feeling it pop back into place, doing the same with the rest of his body. He had slept for a fair bit last night, which ended up healing his body enough for him to get back into some light training. Raising his right hand he placed Karik'Tal on his back, giving a small yawn as he turned around, the large walls of the training ground came crashing down around him.<p>

"Naruto Uzumaki, please leave training ground 4 so it can be repaired... Again."

Naruto looked up at the speaker in the corner, giving it a small thumbs up, "Thanks, same time tomorrow?"

There was a tired sigh that came from the speaker, "I suppose so, though do you really have to wake me up so early?"

The bandanna wearing blonde flexed his now free hand and flared his aura, cracking the ground around him, "Yes. I was not allowed to train this hard back home, due to the fact that I could not control the amount of power I let out."

"Not much seems to have changed." The voice drawled back.

Naruto gave a wide smile, "If you expect change after a single day, then you will never get anywhere in life. You have to keep trying, and pushing yourself to new levels, change will come slowly, but it will be worth it in the end."

"... So you have more than just muscle going for you.?" The voice spoke before giving a light chuckle, "Get out of here and I will have someone repair this, we can continue the conversation tomorrow."

Naruto lifted his hand into the air and gave a small wave as he turned around and left, the halls were still so quiet, hardly anyone was up yet, though it was still two hours until the first class started. He let out a small yawn as he continued to walk through the halls, it did not take him too long to reach his room, thankfully it was close to the training ground.

Pulling his scroll from his cloak he swiped it over the door, granting him access as he took a quick glance around, seeing that everyone was still asleep he removed Karik'Tal from his back, placing it under his bed again and removing his armour and Kurama, placing them on his draws. Shifting through his bag he found the school uniform and took it out, along with his toiletries.

Shrugging the fact off that no one seemed to be waking up yet, he went into the bathroom, finding it strange that there wasn't a lock... Maybe this was one of those team building things? Filing that away as something he would ask later, he stripped from his clothing that remained, reaching up he undid his bandanna, his hair flat an uncomfortable, running his fingers through it, he quickly felt everything set itself back in place, a relaxed sigh leaving his body as he looked in the mirror in front of him, sitting on top of his head were two orange fox ears. Taking of his pants, he let them slid down as his tail slowly straighten itself out, having been tightly wrapped around his body and crushed by his clothing for the past two days. It was long and fluffy the same colour as his ears, gently swaying from side to side.

Washing his hair was a quick job, though he had to make sure he didn't get any inside of his ears, that was always uncomfortable, the longest part was washing his tail out. He wasn't even sure how it got so dirty when it hadn't really done anything the past few days.

Rinsing the soap from his body and tail he stepped out, wrapping a towel around his waist and using another to dry his hair as he stood in the middle of the room, looking at himself in the mirror so he could see if he missed any spots. Once done he ran a hand through his hair, scratching his ears a little before going on to brush his teeth. Turning the water on he applied the paste to his brush before brining it up to his mouth, giving his teeth a good scrub, making sure to spend extra time on his longer than normal canines.

He spat out the used up paste before rinsing the brush and scrubbing again. Once done he rinsed the brush again, placing it in a small cup that was there, and holding his hair back as he leaned in and took a mouthful of the running water and threw his head back gargling and swishing the water around his mouth before spitting it out and rinsing off his face, looking up into the mirror he saw a pair of green eyes frozen at the door.

He turned around to face her, his ears twitching as he looked into her green eyes with his crystal-blue, "I'll be out in a minute or two. Can you wait that long?"

Pyrrha nodded slowly before taking a step back out and closing the door. Naruto looked back into the mirror, his right eye twitching as he quickly tied his bandanna up over his ears, squishing them back down flat against his head, ignoring the small ache that they gave. Picking up his pair of clean boxers he pulled them up, looking at his tail with a frown, before a brilliant idea came to mind.

* * *

><p>Pyrrha was staring at the door in front of her, waiting for it to open, when it did, she met the eyes of Naruto, taking in just how human he looked. If she hadn't seen him a few moments ago, she never would have guessed. He even had a belt on around his waist, one that was a little bright, and furry for her likely. Maybe it was one of those Uzumaki things, like if they couldn't wear their cloak they wore it as a belt? She watched as he slung the tie around his neck loosely, brushing himself a little and making sure his bandanna was in proper place before giving her a thumbs up.<p>

"I... I'm sorry," Pyrrha started, "It is your secret to tell."

The blonde gave a small shrug, "Sounds good, though, next time it might be best if you knock"

"I will remember that, thank you." She gave a small bow of her head before moving past him. She didn't take as long as one may think in the bathroom. Stepping out she was hit with the smell of fresh tea, and pancakes? Looking around she saw that the others had made a little table in the middle of the room, with them all sitting around it. A large stack of pancakes in the middle, which Nora was gladly digging into, while Naruto and Ren sipped on their cups of tea.

"I was gone for maybe fifteen minutes..." She trailed off, watching as Naruto rose a brow in her direction.

"I woke up Ren, and he started rambling about pancakes, then Nora woke up, saying that she wanted pancakes, but Ren actually wanted tea. So I made the tea and Ren made the pancakes. This table... I am not sure how it got here though. It was just here when I got back."

"And I got the table~" Sung Nora before she stuffed another pancake in her mouth and grinned at the others.

"And it would seem that Nora got the table." Naruto spoke again before taking another sip of his tea, "Do you want a glass?"

"Why yes please. The bathroom is free now for whoever is ready." Pyrrha took the seat next to Naruto as he calmly poured her a glass of tea, she looked at his head and wondered if compacting his ears like that hurt. Barely taking notice of Ren getting up and going to the bathroom.

The three sat in a comfortable silence, that was only interrupted by Ren coming out and saying that Nora could use the bathroom. The bright girl jumped up, nearly knocking over the table as she went and cleaned up for the day, "Ren?" The boy in question rose a brow as he sat down across from Naruto, pouring his own tea, "How long have you known Nora?"

"Five, maybe six years. I am not really sure."

"Six years two months and 25 days!" Came the call from the bathroom, Ren gave a small wave of his hand in that direction, signalling that it was the correct answer, "Oh Boss-man, can we get a mascot? That would be super cool, we could name him something cute too, like Champ or Buddy or maybe Champette if it is a girl! Then he, or she could dig holes with us, by the way, I can totally dig a bigger hole than you." Nora got out really quick from her position before they heard the shower turn off and she started to brush her teeth.

Running out of the room a few minutes later with a large smile on her face, "Well what do you say Boss-man?"

Naruto slowly folded his hands over one another, tossing the thought around in his head, "I would have to check with the academy rules and regulations, but if everyone else feels the same, I don't see a problem with it."

"I think that it might be nice to have a symbol for our team. It would set us apart from the others. After all, we are gathered in the Hall of Champions." Pyrrha cracked a small smile

"As long as it is not a slug," Ren stated calmly, causing the others to look towards him in confusion, "I don't like slugs."

"I can understand," Naruto nodded sagely, "I don't like snakes, or Ursa... I _really_ don't like Ursa."

Pyrrha gave a small chuckle, "But you like Death Stalkers?"

"I don't mind them, you can rip off their stingers and use them as trophies... Speaking of which, where did my one go?"

The redhead stiffened a little, "I uh, am sorry?"

"Damn, that would have been pretty cool. Could have used it to remember the first time we all got into a fight," He gave a small shrug of his shoulders before stretching out his legs and standing, "If we leave now, we can arrive at class without rushing, there is still half an hour left until it starts," He seemed to pause for a bit before looking over to Nora, "You _can_ still run if you want to Nora."

She gave a salute before jumping up and running out the door, Ren giving a small groan and going after her, remembering to grab their book bags before he left.

Naruto moved over to his draws, looking at Kurama for a while as he worked on checking his book bag, finding everything in order he slipped the gauntlet on, "Kurama, deactivate." The gauntlet flashed before it shrunk down to a small red and black bracelet, grabbing his chain pendent Naruto tied it around his waist, letting it slap against his leg as he moved, looking over to Pyrrha, he noticed her eyes stuck on his waist. Reaching over the to table blindly he picked up his trophy necklace and draped it around his neck.

"That is your tail you're using as a belt isn't it?"

The blonde looked at her for a moment before giving a smile and shrugging his shoulders, "Who knows?" Flipping his bag over his shoulder he walked across the hall, knocking lightly on the door of team RWBY as Pyrrha locked up their room.

It took a little while before Blake came to the door, looking very tired and sending him a sharp glare, "Do you know what time it is?" She growled out sleepily.

"You girls have half an hour till class starts. I just wanted to make sure you were all u-" The door was slammed shut in his face and he heard the raven-haired teen start to wake her team-mates up, he turned to face Pyrrha as she stepped out and gave a warm smile.

"How are they?"

Naruto turned to look at the door that slammed in his face, and gave a small shrug, "They'll be fine."

* * *

><p>It would appear that he was wrong, his head was nearly dipping down and hitting the table as the man in front of him continued to speak, even though he doubted that half the class was listening. Blake was giving him a dirty glare across the room, for what reason he didn't know.<p>

He didn't think that he did anything to upset her.

Blake was concentrating on the blonde across from her, he knew something, but she wasn't sure just what he knew. Hence why she was staring at him, as if doing so would answer all of her issues.

Naruto waved his hand and gave a small wave to try and defuse the situation, "Ah excellent, this will be a chance for us to see how a Hunter Clan works." The Professor at the front said, while Naruto gave a confused look, he had no idea just what the hell he had signed up for, when the professor had started to ramble on about his past experiences as a hunter... Well, they were really boring, he knew toddlers that got into more trouble than that.

Giving a small shrug of his shoulders he stood up and walked down to the front, "Okay, what do you want me to do?"

"Ahhaa Give me a moment to bring out your prey, you can use the time to prepare yourself."He stated proudly, only for the blonde to star blankly at him, neither moving, "Are you not going to use this time to prepare?"

"A hunter must always be prepared to fight, with their equipment on hand or not."

"Aahhaa, wiser words have not been spoken by a student in quite some time." The man spun on his foot and walked form the room, giving Naruto a few moments to try and figure out what he got himself into, he was slightly distracted though when a large cage was dragged into the class room.

"GO BOSS-MAN!" A call came from Nora causing Naruto to give a small nod in response while Pyrrha gave him a thumbs up and a smile, Ren giving him a small nod.

"GO BIG-STUFF!"

The portly Professor raised his hand from behind his back, showing a large axe as Naruto moved a few steps back and lowered his stance, "Let the match, being!" He called bringing the axe down as a Boarbatusk shot out of the cage.

Naruto rose a brow in question, before slowly raising his hand, "This is meant to be a challenge?" He didn't get a response as the beast sprinted forward, trying to knock him off balance. His hands shot forward, grabbing onto the tusks as the two seemed to play tug of war with one another for a few moments.

The blonde pulling to the side and yanking down as he took one of the tusks with him, taking a step forward and kneeing the Grimm in the face, sending it back a few feet as it looked around dazed. Sighing he raised the tusk up into the air, muttering a few words before running it through his hand coating it in his own blood.

It appeared that this gave the creature enough time to get its bearings back, as it started to glare the blonde down, jumping into the air and spinning rapidly before shooting forward, as it was about to hit, Naruto lifted a leg into the air and dropped it down on top of the creature, putting it into a small crater as cracks spread out from the impact. Walking up to the creature, he flipped it over and run its own tusk through the area where its heart would be.

The class around him silent, before he turned to his team and held up the tusk, "I got my trophy!"

"Go Boss-man! Break its legs!"

Ren gave a nervous chuckle, "It is dead Nora."

"Break its legs!" She growled out a little more serious as Naruto gave her a confused look before walking up to the creature and doing as she asked, getting a small cheer from the girl.

The Professor looked at him with a wide smile, "Good show young Uzumaki, very good show. Though you do know that the tusk will fade away don't you?"

Naruto gave a smirk as he spun it around his hand a few times, "Nope, it is no longer the property of a Grimm, it is coated in my blood and given a name, thus it has a story that I sung for it," True to his words, the Grimm started to vanish but the Tusk stayed strong in his hands, "See?"

"Well well, that is quite interesting. I may have to get some notes about that from you at another time, but for now, I am afraid that is all we have time for. Please read the assigned pages before next class and see if you can take something away from what Mr. Uzumaki has shown us today." The professor gave a smile before the bell rang telling the students that they could leave.

Naruto looked around and saw how Weiss stormed out of the classroom, Ruby going after her. He might check on them later, but for now, he had to go speak to his team. Nora gave him a pair of thumbs up as he approached while Pyrrha smiled, Ren gave a sharp nod at the blonde watching as he carefully wrapped up the tusk.

Though he felt something run into him, causing him to turn around and see Yang standing there rubbing her head, "What are you made of?" She questioned in a joking matter, after all, she had just tried to throw an arm around him, only for his body to not move at all, causing her to crash into him face first.

"Not stone," He said causing her to give a small chuckle, "I see you guys were cutting it close this morning."

"Yeah, we had a late night." She rubbed at the back of her head sheepishly.

Naruto nodded in understanding, "Yeah, we stayed up a bit last night getting our room in order."

Yang seemed to pale a little at that, "Umm we were just talking."

"You can talk and work at the same time," Naruto groaned out, "You knew that though right?"

"Uh maybe?"

From the corner of his eye he noticed Blake staring at his waist, a smile twitching at his lips, "It is what you think it is kitten," He watched her stiffen, before slowly nod in understanding, turning around to face his team he gave them a warm smile, "I need to go check on something really quick, I'll meet you in the hall for dinner though?"

"Oh are you going to go find our mascot Boss-man?!" Nora squealed in delight, to which Naruto gave a small shrug of his shoulders.

"Maybe we'll see what comes up." Turning on his feet he left the room, ignoring the people commenting on his fight with the Grimm, it wasn't even that impressive, a ten year old back home could do that... probably.

He walked into the hallway and saw Ozpin standing there with his standard cup in hand, his lips curved slightly upwards, almost like he was amused. The two looked at each other for a few moments before sharing a nod as Naruto continued, picking up the scent of milk and deciding to follow it, he ran right into Ruby, who had her head down a little, "Are you okay Ruby?"

Her head slowly turned up, her voice a little choked, "Do you think I am a bad leader?"

Naruto took a small step back, that question came out of nowhere really, but it gave him an idea of what Ruby and Weiss had discussed, giving a sigh he rubbed at the back of his head, "Can't tell. It has only been a day after all, if you expected everything to be perfect once teams formed, then you were mistaken. Things are going to be difficult, mistakes will be made and you'll have to learn from them."

She gave a small nod before stopping, "But what about team Napier? You guys all seem to get along smoothly?"

A chuckle left the blonde's throat, "Just this morning Pyrrha walked in on me coming out of the shower. Now this isn't such a big deal seeing as I was wrapped in a towel, but still we realised that we needed to tell one another when the bathroom was free, it was something that we did from that point on this morning, plus we all sat down and had breakfast together. Even if we didn't talk much, it felt like we were getting to know one another a little better."

He scratched at his chin a little in thought, "I guess you just have to do your best though..."

"But I'm not you, how can I get people to respect me?" She nearly choked out at him, causing him to step forward and ruffle her hair a little.

"Just do your best, every day. Lead by example, if you are always giving it your A-game, the others in your team will probably pick up their pace as well... If you do bad, they will think that you don't care about them, and that wouldn't look good would it?" He asked only to see her give a small smile in response.

"No it wouldn't," She pushed his hand off of her head and beamed a brighter one at his tall form, "Thanks Naruto. I'll do my best, you can count on it!"

"Good, this also means you have to study though," She gave a small groan in response, "Yeah I hate it too. See you around Ruby!" He called, waving over his shoulder as he walked down the hall, heading towards the observation level of the school.

People barely seemed to pay him any mind as he walked, other than a few stopping and marvelling at how tall he was for a first year, though he could deal with that. It didn't really take him long to reach his destination, giving a small sigh as he pulled out his trophy, placing it on the ground before taking of his medallion and opening it up, showing it to be a container instead.

Inside were a few different herbs that he started to grin up into a fine powder, once it became like dust he pulled out a match, striking it against the ground and lighting the powder, watching as it slowly started to smoke, with a small smile he placed the container on the ground, letting the smoke raise into the air as he placed the tusk over the top, watching as it slowly started to shrink in size.

Taking a small breath he fought the urge to cough as he inhaled some of the smoke by accident. Catching the sound of heels hitting the ground behind him, he shifted and leaned against the railing, patting the spot next to him. A few moments later, with as many clicks of heels against the pavement, he saw white come into view beside him.

He watched as the sun slowly started to go down, he didn't think it was that late... Just how long had he taken to grind the herbs into powder? It shouldn't have taken more than a few seconds, his train of thought was disrupted when the person next to him started to speak, "I enjoyed your fight."

"Uh... It was nothing, really, our initiation was much harder."

Weiss seemed to think back on the memory for a moment before nodding, "Yes, I could not picture many people offering to take on a Death Stalker willingly, let alone two."

"Someone had to do it. Had we split up to deal with each Grimm with even numbers, I don't think that we would have won," Naruto spoke honestly.

"But you had no issue fighting them, surely if you had help it would have only made your job easier?" She questioned in a somewhat higher class tone of voice.

Something that Naruto found both impressing and irritating, "Nope. I don't have proper control over that ability, I could have hurt someone if they were fighting alongside me."

The two settled into a small silence, one that was broken by Weiss giving a small huff, "I don't understand why Ruby was chosen as the leader an-"

"And not you?" Naruto finished for her, sparing a glance to the side with a risen brow, only to get a nod in response, "Professor Ozpin could have chosen anyone from your team to lead, as none of your have the qualities needed for a leader."

"I do to! I have been training since I was young, I study and I have learnt combat strategies!" She listed on her fingers, to which Naruto just shrugged.

"So has an eight year old Uzumaki." She gave a small huff at his response, before taking in his blank stare.

"You're not joking are you?"

"Nope."

Naruto looked to his left, giving a small smile as he saw the bone had almost shrunk enough to fit inside the container, where it would roast for the night, lightly taking his necklace in his hand, he ran his thumb along along the skull fondly, "Describe the perfect leader for me Weiss."

The heiress gave a small nod as she looked forward, "They have to be strong, smart, capable, dependable. Honest, caring and able to inspire though around them... Kinda like you."

Taking the skull into his fingers, he held it up for Weiss to see, "What do you think this is?"

"A trophy?"

"No," He started, "A reminder. This is the skull of my little brother," He heard her gasp at that piece of information, "He got killed on a hunting party that I was the leader for, all because I made a rash decision, thinking that we were ready to fight a Grimm that was well above our level."

"T-that's awful."

"I guess," Naruto gave a small smile as he looked down at it, "His name was Aka, the happiest little guy going around. Only a year younger than me too... I returned, scared to ever lead a team again. My mother slapped me so hard, she was one of those learn through actions kind of people. She kicked my but into gear, forcing me time and time again to lead scouting missions and activities. I guess I learnt my lesson, it was sad that it took the life of my brother to learn it though."

Weiss dabbed at the side of her eye, "What did you learn?"

She nearly jumped in shock when the blonde laughed, "Nobody is perfect. I mean, how can you tell after one day that Ruby is a bad leader? I got my brother killed on my first time, but you said that you think I am the perfect one now. Leading is something that takes time and experience... Like I said, no one on Team RWBY is ready to be a leader, it could have gone to any of you and the result may have been a bit better, or a bit worse."

"But she is so childish!" Weiss whined in response, this caused Naruto to give a small chuckle.

"So? She likes to have fun, I bet you do things for fun some times too right?"

The heiress blushed a little before nodding, "I like to sing."

"See. Everyone has that thing that they enjoy doing. So what if Ruby likes to act like a child? After all, she is younger than us Weiss, not to mention, this is a big leap for her. She is probably really nervous about being a leader and everything."

"I guess. Do you mind if I ask you a question?"

"You just did," He spoke with a wide smile, "Go ahead and ask another though."

Weiss didn't know how to feel about that, it was so lame, but technically he was right, "Thanks..." She uttered in the end, "Those markings on your body... Is that from Dust Infusion?"

"A bit of a barbaric way of doing it, but yes, the end result is similar," He answered confirming what she already thought, though he said it was a bit different from what she knew, "Crystal and Darkness... Those were the infusions, just to stop another question, how it is different? I have no idea, but mum said it was different to a normal Dust Infusion."

"I see," Weiss started, "I think I am going to go think this over for a bit."

"Sure, take your time. I hope you're able to get something from it."

Weiss took a few steps away, before turning to face him and giving a small wave, "I am sure I will. Thanks Naruto."

"Not a problem." He gave her a toothy grin in response, watching as she walked away, he waiting until she was inside before he let out a sigh, "So how long are you going to hide there Blake? And I mean really, the windowsill underneath me? Not the best choice." He let his head peer down, just as Blake extended her head out.

"How did you know?"

"I could smell tuna, not to mention I heard you open the window, it was pretty quiet, but I still heard it." Naruto answered as he took a few steps back, closing up his container and attaching it to his chain again, letting it strike against his leg as it continued to burn, shrinking it down to a size where he could wear it around his neck easily, "You can come up, I am not going to keep leaning over the railing... My back feels strange enough having not carried Karik'Tal in a while."

He moved over to the bench and sat down, watching as the sun slipped down behind the horizon, pulling out his scroll he smiled, still having an hour until dinner started. He heard Blake jump up and land, he had to give her credit, she was very agile and quite, her hips swayed a little as she moved, taking a seat next to him and looking forward, "Are you Faunus?"

Naruto jumped grabbed her hand and lowered it to his waist, watching her eyes go wide in shock, before he placed it on his 'belt', she ran her hands along it, feeling the strong muscles, "That answer your question, Kitten?" He asked, a knowing grin on his face.

Her hand slowly inched away, though she had to admit it was very fluffy, "Does this mean that all Uzumaki are?" He gave a slow nod of his head, watching as she smiled at that, "I find that funny."

"Oh trust me, we all do. I'm a fox by the way... well now at least"

"A cat, though I think you already knew that." She replied leaning back a little on the bench, thinking he was just playing around with his words with his end statement.

"I trust you know what you're doing Blake."

Blake rose a brow at him, "What are you talking about?"

"Talking to a boy after dark? Just think of all the rumours that could start!"

Internally, Blake let out a sigh, there were definitely worse things than that, "At least I'm not a member of The White Fang." She joked, watching as he scowled for few moments before smiling.

"I guess you're right. That would make us enemies, Ozpin wouldn't let one join the academy though. So I think we are safe, right?"

Blake was about to answer, only to be cut off by Naruto's scroll ringing, "Sorry Blake, I have to take this. We should talk more at another time, if you're an early rising, I try to be down at the training grounds by 5 am," He took a few steps away and brought his scroll up to his ear, "Hey mum... Nah everything is going good... Yeah I am a team leader, they seem like a pretty good group... Yeah he does seem to have a good head on him... Initiation was a little rough, nearly turned my bones to dust, plus I used Chaos Trigger, on that note, I can almost cover my whole body now." He turned around to face Blake, giving her a small wave, one which she awkwardly returned.

She could quite clearly hear him getting yelled at, through most of the conversation, though now his mother seemed pleased, Blake was able to hear about how a handful of Uzumaki were going out to hunt The White Fang, she gulped thinking of a bunch of people like Naruto coming after her, though it really did seem that they were at odds, then the line went quiet for a moment, "Sweetie, you really shouldn't listen to conversations that don't involve you." It was as clear as day, as if the woman was standing right next to her, her voice was soft and kind, though there was a carefully hidden hardness in the undertone.

"Sorry, it is just not everyday that one gets to see someone talking to _the_ Kushina Uzumaki," Blake answered, she had done some research on the clan, and Kushina was very well known able to hold of a large incursion of Grimm by herself, not to mention, she was largely anti White Fang, to the point where she often went out of her way to stop or disrupt their plans.

"Don't try to butter me up little girl, I am sweet enough as it is."

Naruto hung his head to the side, "Mum, play nice. This is Blake, she is pretty cool, kinda quiet though."

"That is for me to decide... Naruto, scroll to the ground," The voice ordered, causing the blonde to sigh before he did so, Blake watching as strange symbols started to carve themselves into the pavement. A moment later they seemed to finish, marking a large whirlpool that started to rapidly spin as a figure formed on top of it.

A woman clad in armour, that looked more revealing than it offered protection walked out, long red hair falling down to the backs of her calves, running over the length of a long black fur coat, sitting in the middle of her back, slanted down on an angle was a sheathed katana, while her silver eyes looked around, taking the sights in.

"It has been a while since I was here..." She turned around and faced Blake, a thoughtful expression on her face, looking between the two, she could now see that Naruto didn't exactly have the chance of turning out as an ugly child, "I am to assume you're Blake?"

"Yes!" The young Faunus got out quickly.

"Were you just on a hunt?" Naruto questioned to which his mother gave a small shrug.

"Possibly, maybe I just like wearing the armour of our Clan," She spoke, calmly walking up to Blake as her heels clunked against the ground, the raven-haired teen marvelling at how easily she moved in what looked to be heavy armour, lifting her hands up she played with the ribbon in the girl's hair, watching as she bit her lip tightly, Kushina than moved around and took in the girl's measurements with her eyes, giving a small nod when she was done, "I approve."

Her response caused Naruto to sigh tiredly, "There you go, misunderstanding again. Blake is a friend, it has been three days since I got here, no where near enough time for any of that stuff Mum. Plus I hardly know her, I mean, I would call us on speaking terms, but it isn't like she is a member of my team or anything."

"I suppose you are right. Though I expect progress reports," She spoke sternly to Naruto, before turning to gave a small smile to Blake, who returned it nervously, "Make sure my idiot for a son doesn't get himself killed."

"I will do my best M'am." She replied, but felt like she really didn't have a choice in the matter.

Kushina nodded and turned on her feet, walking back to the middle of the group and letting a large spiral weave out from the bottom of her feet, "I expect good news next time Naruto, this was rather uneventful."

"Yeah, I didn't exactly ask you to come Mum, just go back and make sure that Shiro hasn't killed himself."

The beautiful redhead gave a small scoff as she stated to vanish, "Be strong my Cub, and return to me when you're done, I love you." She spoke out the last bit just before her form vanished completely.

"Yeah, love you too Mum," He waved his hand to where Kushina vanished from, "The legendary Kushina Uzumaki everyone."

Blake gave a nervous laugh, "She's a little quirky, but nice I guess?"

The blonde gave a small shrug, "Everyone in the clan has quirks, call it a coping method."

"And yours?" Blake asked with a cheeky smile.

"A secret," The blonde placed his scroll back into his pocket and gave a light wave, "See ya around Blake."

Blake gave a light wave back, before thinking about Kushina a little more, Pyrrha looked a lot like Kushina, so much so that it was actually quite strange. Pushing the thought aside she walked forward, she should check out how her team was doing.

* * *

><p><strong>End of the Week.<strong>

Naruto craned his head to the side, narrowly dodging a blow from Yang before he placed a hand on her exposed stomach and lunched her backwards, a wide smile on her face, "Iron Fortress!" Ren and Nora jumped back, her massive hammer turning into a grenade launcher, Naruto strode forward, taking a low stance, as did Pyrrha, they were the defence as Ren and Nora would lay down heavy fire.

Yang dashed forward again, attempting to pay back the tall blonde on the opposing team, only to hear a loud explosion from behind the blonde, looking up she saw the shell heading towards her, raising up her gauntlet she let off her own explosive, taking notice of how it blew up, cancelling them both out, only to see how much distance she had covered.

"Crap!"

She saw the incredibly heavy Karik'Tal, swung up in her direction, the ground was ripped apart as large stone spikes jutted up towards her. She closed her eyes tightly, waiting for the impact, she activated her Aura as fast as she could, making it as dense as possible, only to find herself flung across the room away from the spikes at the last moment, cracking an eye open she looked up to see her sister's smiling face, "Jeez, that was a close one!"

"Whack a Mole!" Yang looked over and saw that Naruto laid his blade out to his side flat and Nora jumped on top of it, before being flung up into the air, high enough that she was able to put her hand out and touch the roof. She spun around before lining her hammer up and letting loose a round of explosives that sent her straight to the ground. A large crater formed as the edges rose up into large spikes.

"Team Napier, Team RWBY, I believe that is all for today, the training ground will need to be cleaned and repaired... So you can destroy it tomorrow," The voice groaned out over the speaker in the corner, "Do you want me to book you in for the same time?"

"We can book in advance?"

"Yes."

Naruto gave a small smile, "Yes, I guess we should book ourselves in and make this a regular thing."

Nora bounded up and gave a wide smile, "That. Was. Awesome!"

"Team Napier has been booked in for use of these grounds for the rest of the week... I might as well schedule reconstruction for the rest of the week as well..."

Blake was still standing there, a shocked look on her face, "How does one come up with something like that?"

"I know, he literally just threw his team-mate into the air for a combo attack, though I can't fault how effective it was," Weiss grumbled, watching as their team gathered together, talking about how the little spar went, "Do you think we should be doing after battle reports?"

"And no one is listening to me... Great." The voice spoke to itself from the wall.

Pyrrha gave a nod to something that was spoken, "Maybe we should try different fighting styles as well. To be able to really surprise those we are up against. For example, if Naruto could change from a heavy hitter to a speeding striker, that would really throw people off their game."

The blonde that was used as an example nodded, "I was thinking about that myself, but most of us have trained out bodies to better use the weapons we have and the styles that go with them. Changing that when we only have a few months till the combat tournament? I don't think it is a really good idea, we would probably still be adjusting. Maybe we should save that as a reserve plan. Though on that note, I am already capable of changing between the two... I just prefer to hit things once, and keep them dead."

"I can see what you mean," Pyrrha started, "I didn't exactly take into account how we were set up."

"It was a good idea Pyrrha, and if we had more time, I am sure we would look further into it," Ren stated in a comforting manner, to which the girl nodded back at him, "Nora do you have anything to add?"

"I think we need more explosions!" The hyperactive girl beamed them a smile, while Naruto nodded and seemed like he was thinking about it.

"I can't launch you up any higher in the training grounds... Can you lift Karik'Tal?" He offered his blade up to Nora who let out a small gasp.

Slowly she walked forward, looking at it nervously, "I can hold Mr. Smash Smash?"

"If you can, we might be able to use that for 'Whack a Mole', I'll just throw you up with my hands. The weight of Karik'Tal will help you descend faster, plus I can increase the gravity of him, making you fall really fast, but the impact on the ground might be a little rough." Naruto answered, watching as the girl went to grab his large blade, only to fall on her face as it dragged her to the ground.

"He is really heavy..." She gave a small grunt before standing up and taking a proper stance, lifting the large blade up enough so only the tip was on the ground, "I can't get it off the ground..." She pouted.

Naruto walked forward and ruffled her hair a bit, grabbing onto his blade and and sticking it onto his back without any issues, "Don't worry about it, he is pretty heavy," Naruto rolled his shoulders forward before taking in the faces of his team, "Should we start work on history?"

"I hate books," Nora stated, "They smell funny."

"Ren can make pancakes and I'll get the tea, Pyrrha, reckon you can get us some biscuits?"

"Oh and I'll get us cushions!" Nora added with a smile to which the others just nodded, they figured if they didn't know where she got everything that she kept bringing into their room, they could deny it with a clear conscience.

"Sounds like a plan Naruto." Ren and Pyrrha stated calmly before they all went their separate ways.

Weiss looked to Blake, who had both just watched the interaction between the team, "It kinda doesn't really make us a look like a team when you compare us to them..." The hidden Faunus spoke.

"I know, should we also do a group study session? I mean, even Nora is going to be studying," Weiss said with a bit of shock, "I didn't think that was possible."

Ruby walked over to them and gave a small wave, "I know this is probably going to sound a little odd, but do you guys want to grab some lunch and go over our geography homework?"

The white and black haired members of the team showed a knowing smirk, "That sounds fine Ruby, just let us wash up."

"Good work today guys, we lasted longer than before, we're catching them," The young leader gave them a thumbs up and a goofy smile, "It won't be long before we start giving them a run for their money."

Weiss gave a warm smile, Ruby had really improved after their little spat. She was taking things seriously now, not to mention she was always trying to make sure everyone was feel good. They knew that compared to team Napier, they were a little, uh less. But then again, that team got invites to spar against second and third year teams, something that was very impressive.

"Yeah, I guess I can do lunch," Blake said with a small shrug, "Is it just me, or does that team seem like it is full of aces?"

Weiss thought about it for a moment, Lie Ren was incredible in academics and Aura control, though this didn't mean that the others weren't good students, Naruto and Pyrrha were right behind him in marks, actually tying with herself. While Nora, well she was a little lower, but scoring above average.

Pyrrha had good control over her Aura and was a great fighting, Nora, well, she kinda just hit things and if that didn't work, she hit them harder and harder until it did. She somehow had like an unlimited amount of strength in that small body, but apparently not enough to contend with the next person.

Naruto, the blonde leader was just a monster, his Aura was so dense nearly uncontrollable, he could lift both of the teams with one arm, they knew, Yang dared him to do it. They still weren't sure why, but it happened, and he forgot that they were there after a couple of minutes and started to work out, lifting weights that not even Yang could budge.

Her mind shifted back to the battle with the Grimm in the class for a demonstration, it was almost like that fight played right into his hand, like he had already planned it all out from the start. A sigh left her mouth, she should have expected as much from one that comes from the Uzumaki hunter clan, "I guess they do seem a little like that."

"Yeah, I met Kushina by the way." Blake spoke getting the attention of the girls around her, Ruby looking like she had just been told she was getting a batch a fresh cookies, and Yang rising a brow in interest along with Weiss.

"How did that go?" The heiress offered.

"Was she really cool?" Ruby spoke in a dream like state.

"I am betting she is super hot." Yang stated.

Blake gave a nervous chuckle, "She is very touchy, looks like a more mature and roughish version of Pyrrha, and was quite attractive, I can see where Naruto got his good looks from."

"Awww, does out little Blake have a crush?" Teased the blonde of the group.

While Blake quickly entered a contest to see which could be more red, her face or Ruby's cloak, "N-no!"

"I'm telling Big-Stuff!"

"Yang get back here!"

Weiss gave a small sigh as she looked at her two team-mates, "We've been living with each other for a week now. I thought that they would be used to this kind of reaction?"

Ruby gave a small shrug, "It keeps things fun, and that's important," She gave a small giggle, "I think we should have combo moves like Team Napier."

"You know Team Napier?" A confident voice behind the two spoke, turning around they came face to face with a team, one that they didn't know. The one standing at the front was wearing a dark brown corset over a cocoa-coloured long sleeved top. A small amount of her stomach was showing before she had dark brown pants, with bullets acting as a belt.

"Names Coco, I am looking for the Uzumaki." She stated with a large amount of confidence in herself.

Ruby tilted her head to the side in confusion, "Why?"

Coco thumbed over her shoulder, pointing to a very tall and athletic man, "Yatsuhashi needs a training partner. Plus they seem to use a similar style of combat." There was a small huff from behind her, "I guess Fox does too... Actually, we might just go team against team."

"NO!"

Everyone turned up to look at the speaker in the corner of the room, the sound of a grown man sobbing coming from behind it, "Anything but Team Coffee and Team Napier!"

Coco adjusted her glasses with a smirk, "Oh I like them even more."

"But Coco..." Whined a shy looking girl from behind, what they assumed to be the leader of the newly introduced Team Coffee.

"It's fine Velvet. Plus it wouldn't be the first time they fought a second year team," Turning on her feet Coco moved away, her team following her without a word, "Keep up the good work Team Rwby."

"That was strange..." The young Ruby stated, "We lost Yang and Blake!"

Weiss gave a small shrug, "They are like cats, they'll come back as long as we put food out for them."

Ruby giggled, "I think Blake would make a cute cat."

* * *

><p><strong>Expansion:<strong> For those of you who don't know what this section is, pretty much it expands and gives how I think something that is in the chapter works/should work, plus a bit of my own inside opinion.

**Destroying a Training ground: **I feel that this would happen, often. Naruto has attacks that affect the area around him, breaking a training ground while he still can't control his power, I find understandable.

**Naruto a Faunus: **I like the Faunus, but it is also deeper than that. It shows how blind humans can be, as the whole Uzumaki clan is made up of Faunus, yet no one knows, mostly because of a few simple tricks that anyone can do. There are other reasons, but you know... Spoiler.

**Team Napier:** They are going to be a bit more organised this time around, mostly because I don't really think Jaune did anything in regards to being a leader, while Naruto has previous experience, both good and bad, he knows what to do, and Ruby is learning from how he handles his team.

**Kurama:** The magical shape shifting gauntlet is what everyone is probably thinking, you aren't wrong. Seeing the gauntlet in such a way is probably for the best now, though I can remember reading somewhere that the Kitsune had seven disguises. So far we have seen three.

**Trophy:** This is stated to be impossible, but you know how those Uzumaki are, plus I will spin it until it makes sense... Yeah I'm going to go deeper into that.

**Naruto speaking to Weiss and Ruby:** It was to be able to give the girls some one on one time with the blonde, and get to understand him a little better. I also used this to distance the children from the teachers and allow them to better connect and learn to learn from one another.

**Dust Infusion:** A real thing actually, something that is very, very briefly spoken about in the 'World of Remnant' series for RWBY. Basically, it is as it sounds, the user fuses dust with their body. I assume that Cinder Fall has some level of it, mostly from the way that her eyes seem to glow when she uses her abilities. In this, Naruto's markings, which cover the majority of his body, glow. Acting as either a warning or a source of light.

**Kushina: **Yes, she is a total badass, possibly on the same level as Raven Branwen, though we haven't seen Raven really fight... But Kushina is someone that is both feared and respected, having the ability to teleport to anywhere her voice can reach, or to a marked area. Also is anyone else reminded of Kushina when they look at Pyrrha, or is it just me?

**Napier v Rwby:** As it is said in the chapter, it seems like all of the schools first year aces were put into one team. I am not saying that team Rwby is weak, I feel that Yang and Nora would cancel each other out, and it would take, Ruby and possibly Blake to bring down Ren, leaving Weiss to fight Pyrrha... While Naruto does his own thing. But either way, they would have to spend two people on either Pyrrha or Ren, 4v4 they just don't have the strength to beat team Napier, that might change in the future, but for now, that is how it is.

**Napier v Coffee: **I am not sure if I am going to turn this into an actual fight or not, or just something that is talked about, because we really have no idea how team Coffee fights, and I kinda don't want to write it, cause then when Rwby starts back... Probs around June-July, I know for sure I will have guessed way wrong.

**The speaker in the corner of the room:** Awesome voice that plays no real pivotal role at the moment sans for kicking Naruto and his friends out of the training ground to have them repaired.

**PA: I don't really have a whole lot for this week, maybe I just got lazy, or I couldn't think of anything else to put down here. If you get a question, don't feel like you can't ask. I will either PM you a response, or just answer you in the next chapter. It really depends on the content you asked to hear about.**


	3. Ryu

**PA: This chapter took a little longer, mostly because I was nearly done with one idea but thought, 'Nah, that's a total dick move'... I might put that into a different story though... Anyway, Chapter 3, which is up to like episode 10 in the timeline. Just before all that stuff with Jaune and Cardin starts to go down.**

**Anyway, onto reviews, also, I don't know why, but speaker guy seems to be a favourite... even to myself.**

**Azrael-Von-Gruber:** Minato... He will be in this story, as a former huntsman.

**DragonPony022:** Cross team combos won't be coming in for a little bit, but that was a nice one that you suggested. As for a harem, I am still undecided.

**DragonOfChocolateness:** I had a small chuckle at your name, pretty cool. The answer to Napier v CVFY is in this chapter.

**Hollowichigo12:** Yeah they are going to be pretty cool with one another.

**Aidis:** I too gave a smug chuckle at that.

**Disclaimer: I own none of this.**

* * *

><p>"This is going to be awesome!" Cheered Ruby, looking across at the two tall men in the centre of the ring.<p>

Glynda looked between the two, and had to fight the urge to smirk at how serious they were taking this, already, before she had even called the match, it seemed as if they were running through various ways the spar could plan out, "Due to the request of Yatsuhashi, Second year, and the acceptance of said request by, Mr. Uzumaki. This spar will be a little different than normal. When you can no longer form a shield with your Aura, the match is over, and the winner will be decided."

Naruto raised his hand up to Karik'Tal, feeling a small irritation from Kurama at his side, he watched as Yatsuhashi did the same with his large sword, smirking, Naruto stretched his stance out a little bit, making it slightly wider than normal as he bent his knees, "You may begin!"

Faster than most would expect, Yatsuhashi flashed forward, crossing the distance in what seemed to be the blink of an eye, his blade coming down and pushing out the ground of where he struck, sending a large amount of dust into the air. He swung his blade out to the side blowing the dust away to show that he had a small frown on his face, and Naruto was missing.

"Kurama, Lorde!" The roar came from up in the air, well above where everyone was looking, their eyes snapped up, watching as his clothing became faded, turning an almost dirty brown as his hood shrunk, Kurama growing the length of his left arm, while the armour on his legs became thicker, brown cloth falling between the two of them, both front and back. His chest bare, showing the markings from his infusion, while his shoulder plates seemed to bolt into his skin and grow wildly. His form started to drop to the ground, his hood never moving as it shadowed his face.

His legs didn't buckle as he landed, Yatsuhashi jumped back, to avoid having the blonde fall on top of him. He watched with narrow eyes, as Naruto hit the ground and moved forward like it was a small jump that barely changed his height.

Blake stiffened, she remembered this form, having fought against it once, did he remember? If so, that would mean he knew she was a part of the White Fang. Biting her lip, she watched, making a deal out of it now, would only draw attention to herself.

Yang let out a whistle his clothing did very little to hide any of his body, a fact that she was grateful for.

Pyrrha nodded, seemingly in approval of the form he took for this fight.

And Nora, well "Break his legs!"

Naruto swung Karik'Tal out to the side, blowing away a large chunk of the arena, feeling as Kurama made a small gauntlet to go around his right hand, "Let us get started then," He started plainly, getting a small nod from his opponent, the both of them holding their blades out to the side before dashing forward.

Clashing in the middle of the ring and causing the ground under them to quake, falling away from their feet. Pulling their blades back, the two launched a straight punch at one another with their free hands, their fists clashing before the two quickly spun, each sending a kick out to try and land a strike.

"They're equally matched..." Weiss let out near breathlessly, such a thought was terrifying, would they all be able to become this strong by next year? No, there was something different about the man fighting against Naruto... They were using the same style of fighting, their movements, strikes and blocks, everything was the same.

The two seemed locked, their blades stuck against one another, each gave a small growl before they quickly spun, each kicking out to the front, their feet meeting and pushing them away. Their bodies nimbly flying through the air and flipping over to their feet. With a small amount of force they shoved their large swords into the ground, the tiles beneath them splintering into a spider web pattern that stretched out much further than it should have from the action.

The hooded blonde gave a laugh, while Yatsuhashi smirked, "You use Force." Naruto stated plainly.

"You use Gravity." Was the quick reply.

"Do you hate using that bulky thing as much as me?" The blonde questioned rubbing at the back of his head.

The darker man gave a small nod, "The larger weapon allows me to amplify my ability further. I do not like it, it is just practical."

Naruto rolled his shoulders forward, putting his hands up in a defensive position, his opponent mirroring his stance, "How pissed would Roshi be at us now?"

Yatsuhashi's smirk widened, "Is that old coot still kicking?"

"Maybe, though he might have drunk himself to the grave," The two walked towards one another keeping their guards in place, "You sure have changed Yato, what the hell is up with your new name? It is so long."

"Yatsuhashi is the name of the family that took me in," He watched as Naruto's foot shifted a degree before his back leg took off like a cannon, using the back of his hand, he lightly pushed it away from his body as he stepped to the side, "Not all of us were able to go back to our clan after our training."

Taking a breath in, Yatsuhashi threw out a long punch, kicking the floor up under them, while Naruto walked forward, forcing the floor back to the ground with a resounding crash, "It was not all roses when I returned. We are still at war with The White Fang, and I don't think that is going to change till one of us is wiped out, I've seen friends and family die... Sometimes I wonder if it would have been better that I never returned."

The darker man quickly crossed the distance, getting into Naruto's guard and landing a solid punch across his face, the audience gasped as Naruto was thrown into the wall, the first strike had finally landed, "Stop feeling sorry for yourself. Fight me like you used to! Show me the monster you once were!"

There was a small groan as Naruto pulled himself out of the wall, its form crashing to the ground a moment later, Glynda quickly fixing it with a flick of her wrist, lest someone get hurt. Slapping the side of his head a few times he was able to knock some stones out of his ears, "Kurama, Shatter fist."

In a blinding flash, Naruto's armour and hood was replaced with a silver martial arts uniform, the sleeves removed and in the centre of his back, a large golden wolf. Around his waist was a red-black obi, possibly Kurama holding it together while he stretched himself out.

Yatsuhashi reached up to his armour and took it off, placing it by his sword and removing his shirt and shoes, smacking his fists together a large amount of water poured out from him, opening his eyes, he showed that they were glowing a deep ocean blue, "Flowing fist."

"This. Is. Awesome!" Ruby cheered no longer seated and Yang having to stop her from jumping over the railing.

Naruto smirked, taking a high stance and moving his hand in a 'bring it' motion, his face twisted into a feral smirk, not needing to be told twice, Yatsuhashi moved forward, slamming his fist into the ground and flooding the floor, Naruto flipped backwards, springing off the ground with his hands as he continued to flip through the air, as it looked like he was about to land a large amount of crystal rushed out from his body, giving him a place to stand on the water.

"Not bad, I hope you have more though." Taunted the blonde as his opponent jumped up and landed on the crystal platform with him. The two quickly threw a punch out, their respective elements clashing in the middle, fighting for dominance. Rotating around Naruto through out a snap kick, watching as Yatsu stepped to the side, narrowly dodging the crystal blade that shot out of his foot.

Naruto flipped backwards, brining his heel down to lead his fall to the ground, sending forward a pillar of crystal that was met with an equally large one of water, pushing more energy into the technique, silver smoke started to flow from his body.

"Oh, I have finally woken you up have I?" Yatsu mused, stepping to the side and watching as the crystal shot past him, nearly crushing Glynda, who was not looking amused.

Naruto cracked his neck to the side , standing back up to his feet as he slowly opened his eyes, a silver fire raging inside of them, "I am putting it all on one technique, cause I think this could go on forever."

Yatsu nodded, a grin working its way across his face as he pulled his fists towards his chest, Naruto doing the same, they equalled out their breathing, with closed eyes. Smoke slowly staring to pour from behind the closed lids.

Shifting their left legs back they started to let out a long breath.

Drawing their hands back as they did before breathing in again, small orbs forming in their hands as they slowly moved away the right hand. Snapping their eyes open, the orbs in their left hands doubled in size, each shifting the left leg up they tossed the small orb in front of them before following though, stepping left foot forward and slamming their right fist into the orb, "Dragon Fist!" The duo roared.

As the fists connected with the orbs, they broke apart. From Naruto's was a large eastern style crystal dragon, easily dwarfing the arena as it spiralled up into the air it let out a ear piercing roar that shook the building, small flakes falling from its body and glittering as they dropped down to the ground.

The same happening on the other side but with water instead, the two users each have a cocky smile on their faces, standing up straight and resting their left hands on their hips, slowly raising their right into the air as they twirled it around, the dragon's tightening their forms like a coiling snake, "Naruto..."

"Yatsu..." The man in question adopted a thinking face before smirking, the blonde wasn't one for incredibly long names after all.

Lowering their right hands at the same time they smiled at one another, "Vanish in a crystal cavern."

"Vanish in the ocean foam."

They felt a crushing weight, before it went dark.

* * *

><p>"And they were all like, pew pew POW!"<p>

"Calm down Sis, you were getting way to into that."

"Well how could I not Yang? They made _dragons_ like actual dragons that attacked things!"

Naruto craned an eye open, letting out a small groan as he sat up, watching as Yang and Ruby turned towards him in an almost robotic manner, "I thought the nurse said he was going to be out for a day or two?"

"Yeah she definitely said that Yang."

Naruto tilted his head to the side, and the girls gasped. Reaching his hand up, he noticed his bandanna was missing, "Well... This is _not_ the way I wanted you guys to find out."

"Well, that is kinda... hot, Foxy." Yang spoke with a teasing smile, only to see his tail slip out from under the covers, Naruto met her eyes for a moment, watching as they darted between him and his tail, "Can I?"

Sighing the blonde male gave a nod, "Yeah, you can touch my tail, just be gentle."

As soon as the words left his mouth, Yang grabbed onto the mentioned appendage, wrapping it around her neck and giggling as she tried to wear it like a scarf and marvelling at how soft it was. Ruby gave a nervous giggle, "I uh, am gonna go call the others and let them know you're awake."

"I am going to have to get my bandanna then, and wrap my tail up," Naruto mused, watching as how Yang pouted and looked like he had just taken something important from her, "Or I could just let this play out." She nodded happily with his answer and went back to petting and cuddling his tail.

Ruby left the room, giving them a small wave as she did. The blonde male turned to Yang who beamed him a cheeky smile, "How long have I been out?"

"Only about three hours, you were a wreck when you came in here, I heard that they had to cut you out of your armour once Kurama reverted... Sorry about that." Yang offered with a weak smile.

"How is Yatsu? Also, they just cut away a part of Kurama, I can always make more."

Yang rose a brow at that, but pushed it to the side, "Yatsuhashi was pretty beat up. He is still out of it, they reckon he will take a bit longer to heal. Oh, Miss Goodwitch called the fight a draw in the end."

Groaning Naruto leaned back, "That means we are going to have to do that again..."

"Just let Ruby know," Smirked the blonde petting his tail, seeing him raise a brow at her, she gave a small giggle, "Ruby thinks that you fight like a badass."

There was a small cough at the door, stopping Naruto from responding, looking over, he saw a girl that he didn't know, "Names Coco, you the guy that kicked the crap out of Yatsuhashi?"

Naruto tilted his head to the side taking in the visage of the sunglasses wearing girl, "It kind of went both ways."

Shrugging she walked inside, pulling a chair over and kicking her feet up onto his hospital bed, "Don't look that way."

"I heal fast."

"Figured as much, though I haven't seen anyone give him a run like that for a while. It was a nice fight, maybe a little over top at the end, but then again that's just me," She studied his face, squinting a little at the ears on top of his head, "Nice ears."

"Uh thanks?" Naruto inwardly frowned, he had no idea how to deal with this girl, "What are you here for? I doubt you wanted to see me just because I got into an organised scuff with Yatsu."

"Somewhat," She shrugged in her chair, before pressing her lips together and giving a small sigh, "Yatsuhashi is a member of my team, and as their leader, I want to give them some worthy opponents so we can get stronger."

"So, are you asking me to organise a match between our teams?"

"Somewhat."

Naruto gave a tired sigh, rubbing at his temples, "Who is stronger out of you and Yatsuhashi?"

He saw Coco take on a thoughtful expression, "It used to be pretty even, though now I can kick his ass."

"Then no."

"No?" Coco repeated, a little confused at being denied.

Naruto crossed his arms over his chest, "I said no. My team doesn't go half-assed, and I expect others to go against us with the same intensity... I don't want my team getting hurt, let us get some more strength up, and we'll do it.

Shrugging Coco stood up, "Fair enough. At least you gave a good answer... I'll wait, a little while anyway." With that she walked out, the heels of her boots kicking along the ground as she did, a small sway in her hips, "See ya around Foxy."

"Yeah, see you Coco." He replied unsure, watching as the door slid shut behind her, turning to face Yang he gave a confused look, "Do you know her?"

"Nope!"

Naruto gave a tired sigh as the door opened, Weiss walking in and widening her eyes as she gave him a small glare, "That is... Not expected."

"I'll bet your confused as hell right now?" The heiress nodded slowly at his question, "Not that surprising, after all, it is no secret that the Schnee company is at war with The White Fang, a group of Faunus who have recently decided to try a new approach to having their voices heard. Thus giving you a bad look on my kind, yet at the same time, you know that the Uzumaki are _also_ at war with The White Fang, even going as far to help out the Schnee corporation a few times with transporting goods... I should know." He gave a small smirk at seeing her nod.

"In other words, while you're not a friend to the Faunus, you see the Uzumaki as allies. Now conflicted, you don't know whether to hate me for being a Faunus, or like me for being an Uzumaki."

Weiss gave a sigh as she moved over to the wall, "I hate how you read me so easily."

"Not hard. I used to be a lot like you," Naruto spoke getting a look of surprise from Yang, while Weiss rose a brow at him, "Before everything went down, I was pretty snobby, arrogant and thought that I deserved the world."

"I am not arrogant!" She retorted, only to have Naruto level a small glare at her, "Okay, maybe a little..." She let her eyes wondering over to Yang who was giving her a victory sign, "That is a nice scarf, where did you get it?" The blonde let go of it, and Weiss wanted as it moved away before giving her a small wave and tucking itself under Naruto's bedsheets, "Oh..."

"This is pretty difficult for you isn't it?" He mused with a small smile.

"Incredibly so."

Naruto gave a groan and crossed his arms over his chest, "Listen, I am not expecting it to happen overnight, but you got to stop hating all Faunus just because of The White Fang. Not all of us are rotten, just because of a few bad apples. At one point, I actually respected them, but trying to get your point across by force is not the best method, while it will work, people will hate you for it... I have respect for anyone who can see such a thing and change their path."

The door to the room slid open, showing Blake standing there with a small smile, "Hey Blake, what put you in a good mood?" The blonde female mused.

She gave a small shrug of her shoulders, "Just heard something pretty good on the way here. Though, I wonder what your mum would say if she saw you like this?"

"At least he isn't dead?" Naruto offered with a shrug, Blake thought about it for a moment, Kushina had asked to make sure something like that _didn't_ happen.

Shrugging she backed away, standing next to Weiss, watching as Yang, who she hadn't noticed being in the room, appeared next to Naruto, seemingly whispering something into his ear, she watched as the blonde widened his eyes in shock before looking towards her, "YANG! YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T TELL HIM!"

"Blake, you really shouldn't keep stuff like that on the bookshelf." Naruto replied, getting a confused look from Blake, before she saw Yang poke her tongue out at her.

"I, well, I couldn't think of any other place to put it..."

"Pillow case, sock draw, rebind the book to have a boring title that no one will pick up or even hiding it under Yang's mattress," The blonde quickly listed, "These are all places that are better than on the bookshelf, plain as day."

"Or hide it under Ren's bed, no one looks under there!" Nora chirped as she opened the door, Ren and Pyrrha walking in behind her, the former looking tired and embarrassed.

"It's good to see you up Naruto," Ren offered, seemingly a little confused about everything that had happened, "Did you always have fox ears?"

"Yep, though they were under my bandanna, I have a tail too!" Naruto lifted his tail up and watched as Nora got stars in her eyes.

She rushed forward and started to rub it against her cheek, purring a little, "Guys I have the best idea... What if Naruto _was_ our mascot?"

Pyrrha gave a warm smile, "I don't think that would work, he is our team leader after all."

Yang rose a brow at Pyrrha, "You're not surprised at all? Like not even the tiniest bit?"

The redhead blushed and nervously scratched at the side of her cheek, "Well, not really, I already kinda knew."

Ruby walked in and punched her open palm with a fist, "Yeah, Naruto said you walked in on him as he was drying himself off... So you would have already seen all of this!"

The others looked at Pyrrha, watching as she tried to compete with her hair for shades of red, "I-Is that true Pyrrha?" Blake stuttered out, only to receive a small nod from the redhead.

"Damn, I bet those muscles looked hot as hell with water dripping from them," Yang cursed giving a small thumbs up to Pyrrha, "Good job sister!"

"I was wondering why things seemed a little awkward for the first few days." Ren spoke mostly to himself.

Nora jumped up in the air, "Oh, Pyrrha did you see little Naruto?!"

The redhead froze on the spot, while Team RWBY nearly choked in shock of how easily the girl was able to say that, "N-no, he was wearing a towel." She answered very, very quickly.

Yang inched her hand down to the sheets she was standing next to, grinning like a cat that caught the canary, with a yank she lifted it up so that only she could see, a large pout on her face as Naruto grinned in her direction, "When the hell did you put pants on?"

"As soon as this conversation started. I live with a girl that doesn't knock before she enters a room, while living across from an open pervert and a closet porn reader... This was the best outcome for all." Naruto spoke sagely, while Ren seemed to nod along with his words.

"Okay, next question... How?" That shocked her the most, she hadn't even seen him move.

He held up his left wrist, giving it a small shake, "Uh, Kurama. Did you really think he could only change my combat forms?"

"Then why do you get dressed normally?" Pyrrha questioned, having such a handy tool would be fun.

"Oh, I don't have much of a reason, it is just for ceremonial reasons really." Naruto answered waving his hand off to the side.

"It is symbolic, though with how you have been lately, I don't think you would be able to understand," A cold voice stated from the door to the room. Turning to the door, they saw a teen, possibly around Ruby's age with short spiky black hair. He had piercing white eyes, with a few streaks of the same shade running through his hair. He wore a tight padded red leather suit, with silver trimming, around his neck was a red cloak, having a across his back were two spears, one which caused Naruto to widen his eyes.

"Shiro..."

"Older Brother."

There was a tense silence as the younger brother walked forward, taking a spear from his back and placing it on Naruto's bed, "Mother sent me to give this to you, she was under the impression that you took Adante'Drahl with you."

"I was under the impression that it wasn't needed... I offer thanks though, but you are here for more than just delivering my spear." The blonde stated uneasily.

Shiro nodded, "Mother wanted me to take Kuroki out to see the world while you were gone. Though, it would seem that you are showing us to the world... Yet again, such an act will be glanced over in mother's eyes."

The door slid open and a white-haired girl skipped in, her eyes black as night. Her clothing resembled Kushina's closely, only having black as the main colour instead of red, gold trimmings adorned armour while a smile was running across her face, "And I brought Fal'Dalruga of the Long March."

Naruto gave a wide smile as she skipped up to the bed, placing it on the ground beside him and wrapping her arms around his neck, "It is good to see you again Kuroki."

"Yep, but we should be going... We are hunting The White Fang." She gave a small giggle as she finished, while Shiro gave a bored sigh.

Naruto rose a brow at the black-haired teen, "Why?"

"With you now in school, there is no one to slow their progress as mother is busy defending the wall with our 'Knight' in school, we can no longer be everywhere at once. It is now up to us to slow them." Shiro pulled his spear from his back, holding it in front of him, "Can you look into my spear?"

Naruto took it from the boy, and held it out in front of him, lips pressed together tightly, there was a small silver glow from the weapon only to be squashed by a surging black one from Naruto, "You're still a little heavy with your front hand, though I will just give it a small recharge." A few moments passed before Naruto handed it back to the teen, no thanks were exchanged, but there was a small dip of the head as he slung it onto his back.

"Me next, me next!" Kuroki cheered, holding a small fan out in front of her, Naruto picked it up and chuckled, giving it the same treatment as the spear before.

"She wants you to stop putting her in your mouth Kuroki..." The blonde trailed sheepishly, watching his younger sister blush before scratching at her cheek, muttering something about being hungry, holding the fan up, he gave her a light whack on the nose with it, "Be a little more respectful to your partner Kuroki."

"I'll try brother. Good luck with school!"

Shiro gave a small bow as he turned on his feet, reaching the door before he paused, "You might need this," flicking his wrist the young teen sent something flying across to his brother, who caught it and quickly put it away into his pocket.

"Good luck you two, and keep each other safe."

"Bye bye brother~!" Kuroki cheered before skipping to the door, looping her arm through Shiro's as they left.

Giving a small chuckle he turned back to face the teams that were giving him a strange look, "They're my siblings, the Twins, same age as Ruby. Good kids, though Shiro is a bit stiff." He replied quickly trying to disarm any questions before they came.

"Yep, that answers one of my questions, but what about all these weapons, then you have that weird glowy thing with the weapons. Also why they were carrying weapons in the school hospital. How they got into the school, then there is the fact that they are just wondering the world _and_ fighting off a massive criminal organisation. Also, what was that thrown at you?" Yang quickly listed off, getting the others to nod along with her.

"Oh, Adante'Drahl is my spear, the clan sings that it can cut through darkness with a single sweep, made from the spinal bones of one of the last drakes to roam past the northern wall, with the head made from shark teeth that can survive the pressure from the black ocean. Fal'Dalruga of the Long March, is sung to be crafted of tortoise shell from the never ageing tortoise," Naruto answered plainly, shifting out of his bed and picking up Fal'Dalruga from the bag his sister brought it in, "It is tough, yet surprisingly light and flexible."

"I have no answer for the middle two, but for the final two, well what did you think I was doing before coming here?" Picking up the pants, he easily slid them over what he was already wearing, the white giving him an almost pure look as he tied them tight, his tail slipping out from a cut in the material while golden flames came to life around his feet, flickering in the design.

"To top it off, Fal'Dalruga is tied together with the silk that a songbird from the north provides, it is the pathways that dust was infused into, and it responds differently to everyone," picking up the white vest he gave a small chuckle before he put it on, leaving the front undone as the flickering flames came into play again around the trim. They gave him the once over, actually somewhat surprised at how, pleasant he looked in the combat gear. Sure the pants flared out as they went down, but that kind of went with the style. They watched as Kurama slid from Naruto's arm to form a black obi around his waist. Before a pair of silver armoured boots came out from under the pants, covering his feet.

"To answer your final question, Shiro gave me a music box, no I will not tell you what is in it..." The blonde trailed before stretching his arms out to the side and striking a small pose, "So, how do I look?"

Yang let her eyes trail over his body, suppressing the small purr that wanted to escape, what could she really say? I looked like someone that should be at the front of an army, leading them on some glorious charge, a beacon of light.

"I-it looks nice," Blake stuttered out turning her face away, with a small twitch of her bow.

"The White Knight of the Uzumaki..." Pyrrha trailed, "You look very nice Naruto."

"While you look incredibly dashing Mr. Uzumaki, I believe I need to have a word with you..."

Looking up the teams came face to face with Ozpin, his trademark coffee mug in hand, "Actually, it is more like I am relaying a message. Something about a 'wolf howling at a setting sun, its tail tucked between its legs'. Your mother tried to contact you while you were knocked out... You may want to look into that."

Ozpin noticed how Naruto's eyes seemed to narrow for a second before quickly relaxing, as if he were putting on a display for those around him, "Thank you Professor, though I could have received this on paper... If you see her again, please inform her that 'The wolf noticed a raven, perched overhead. It groomed its feathers, watching, waiting.' She will understand."

"Uh, we can leave you know... There isn't really any need to speak in code." Yang offered with a shrug.

Naruto rose a confused brow at her, while Weiss lightly slapped her on the arm, "You really don't understand at all, maybe I should drill the abilities of the Hunter Clans into your head again. The Nikos have 'adaptable bodies', meaning that they hardly need to train to stay on top of their game. If there is a lack of food, they will grow less hungry, if it is cold they will burn hotter. If they get a cut, the skin will heal back tougher in that area while looking like nothing happened."

Yang looked over to Pyrrha who gave a sheepish chuckle, "You are not wrong."

"That is pretty cool." Ruby said, wishing she was born into one of this Hunter Clans.

"Compared to the Uzumaki, I don't consider it that great... 'Future Visions'... The ability to see the future through their dreams. Naruto was more than likely relaying his vision to Professor Ozpin, seeing that he was in touch with Kushina recently." Pyrrha answered straightly.

Causing all eyes to turn to Naruto, who gave a small shrug, "It is kind of a pain, it is normally pretty vague, unless I have a really good connection with the person. Pretty much, something bad is coming, and I am going to get roped into it, but at the same time, there is a chance that Raven will show up again," Seeing the confused looks he got, he continued, "She is a friend of mum's, would kick my ass in under half a minute."

They thought back to the fight earlier in the day, there were people that could fight above _that_?

* * *

><p>"Remind me again why we're spending our Saturday morning in Vale?" Weiss questioned, seemingly very confused at the fact that she was dragged out of her sleep at such an early time, she could not understand why people got up before 10 am on a weekend.<p>

"Oh, we are here so Blake can have an excuse for when she is caught stalking her crush." Yang answered quickly, getting a glare from the teen in question.

Blake looked at her team mates, each giving her a tired stare, "You don't find it the least bit strange that he just decided to go to Vale today instead of training? Normally he wakes up at 5 am, heads down to the training field for a few hours, gets kicked out by the speaker voice, sometimes there is crying, and then goes about his daily things... Normally studying or just hanging out with his team. But today, he didn't wake up until 7 am, he didn't go to the training fields and now he is going into Vale, without his team."

"Blake, have you ever thought that maybe he just wanted a change of pace?" Ruby questioned, only to get a blank stare from the amber-eyed teen, "Right right, sorry." The leader said defensively.

"I think Blake has a problem," Weiss started drawing eyes to her, "What? You should just go up to him and tell him what you think of him. Stop all of this hiding stuff, it is kind of creepy, I mean, you can tell us just about what time he does anything."

"I can not!"

Yang gave a sigh, "What time does he take his shower?"

"7:38, precisely 8 minutes after he has been kicked out of the training field."

Yang and Weiss waved a hand in her direction.

"That doesn't prove anything."

Ruby rose her hand to speak, (no pun intended)" I think Weiss has a point, I mean, I am not really good at this whole dating thing, but why don't you just go ask him out?"

Blake took a step back shaking her head from side to side, "Cause I am Blake, just some orphan girl," She spoke dejectedly, "And he is Naruto Uzumaki, heir to the Uzumaki Hunter Clan. If I was to run down the street yelling 'Uzumaki, Uzumaki', people would be looking everywhere to try and catch a glimpse... Though if someone started yelling out 'Belladonna' in the street, they would get strange looks."

"You're wrong," Everyone turned to look at Weiss, who gave a sigh, "I know how he feels. No one will just walk up to him and speak to him like he is a person. Even the teachers always address him as Mr. Uzumaki. He is the heir to the clan, but at the moment, he is living in its shadow. Even I feel nervous speaking to him, and I am the heiress to the Schnee family."

"Yeah it sucks, it's like everyone is scared that if they look at us wrong we will break."

"Thanks for that Naruto."

"No probs Weiss."

"..."

"..."

"..."

Yang, being herself broke the building silence, "Well, this is rather awkward... How much did you hear?"

Naruto raised a hand up to his head, pointing at the two orange ears that were sticking from his head, "All of it. And I already knew..."

"How the hell do you lose track of the person you're stalking Blake!?"

"I was arguing with you!"

Naruto scratched at his cheek, watching as Blake and Yang got into a fight, "Are they always like this?"

Ruby gave a perky nod as she rocked back and forward on her feet, "Yeah... You get used to it though. So what did you come to Vale to do?"

The blonde held up a small bag, "I was picking up a book. Thought I would go out and catch some breakfast before heading back to Beacon and getting started on history... You guys want to grab something to eat?"

"I wou-" Ruby was quickly cut off as Weiss placed a hand over her mouth.

"We have already eaten, though Blake was running a little late... I don't think she has had anything yet," Weiss quickly answered, ignoring the girl that was licking her hand in favour for moving off to the side and breaking up Blake and Yang, "Naruto wants to know if you want to grab something to eat Blake, seeing as you haven't had breakfast yet."

"But I hav-" Yang started before she found a thin layer of ice over her lips.

Blake looked towards Naruto, who had a confused face, before looking back to Weiss mouthing a quick 'thank you', "I would love to." She stated a little happier before walking over and falling in line next to the teen as he put his book bag away.

Once the two were far enough away, Ruby bit down on Weiss's hand, causing the heiress to jump back in shock, "What did you cover my mouth for? I'm hungry!" Yang appeared beside Ruby, nodding with what she said and pointing towards her mouth, sighing Weiss melted the ice, watching as Yang stretched her mouth out, making strange sounds.

"Let Blake have this... I don't know many guys that would be cool with having someone know their life as well as she does..."

Ruby widened her eyes in shock, "You know what else stalks things Weiss?"

"Not this again," The heiress groaned, much to the confusion of Yang, seeing this she quickly explained it, "Ruby has this strange thought where Blake would make a good cat."

"Just hear me out, Blake stalks Naruto, cats also stalk things that they find interesting... Or when they are hungry and hunting something, plus she has that ribbon in the shape of cat ears, sometimes I can picture it twitching, all she needs to do is meow and she _would_ be a cat."

Yang looked at Ruby strangely for a few seconds, while Weiss groaned, apparently this happened a lot, "Okay, how would that even work? Wouldn't that be super uncomfortable and itchy?" The heiress pointed out.

Yang scratched the back of her head, "Actually, I am not sure on that, remember Naruto hid his under a bandanna... he even wore his belt as a tail for a couple of days and no one noticed. Plus she didn't seem surprised at all that Naruto was a Faunus... And I know for a fact that she hasn't seen him naked, otherwise she would have spoken about it in her dreams."

"Blake sleep talks?" Ruby questioned.

Yang gave a small shrug, "Yeah, it gets kinda weird..."

"This is just stupid, Blake wouldn't hide something like that from us."

"Naruto hid it from his team..." Yang trailed causing Weiss to stiffen.

"So what, if she is a Faunus or not, as long as she isn't a member of the White Fang, she is still Blake, that friend of ours, that stalks that other friend of ours... We have messed up friends don't we Yang?" The blonde walked up to the downtrodden girl and gently stroked her head.

In a comforting voice she spoke, "It's okay heiress, all of our male friends are hot, that is a plus."

"Our male friends are both taken!"

"Are Ren and Nora dating?" Ruby questioned.

Weiss looked at the young girl with a large amount of confusion, "I am pretty sure they are..."

Yang gave a small shrug, "Well we could always have some scrawny boy who tries to sing to us..."

"I am happy with our hot friends being taken!" Weiss proclaimed and turned away, walking back towards Beacon, "Now I am hungry, "After a few steps she whined, "and depressed..."

"Yeah," Yang started, "So am I..."

* * *

><p>Blake sat across from Naruto, between them were cups of coffee, he lifted his taking a small sip before raising a brow, "Are you okay Blake?"<p>

"Umm, yep, I'm fine... This is just a little strange..." She saw him give her a confused look, though she had a point, the two of them had never really spent any time alone together. They always got interrupted by something.

"How is it strange? We're two friends drinking coffee and waiting for our breakfast." He watched her for a moment before she awkwardly smiled at him.

'Of course he would think that we are friends, it isn't like we have done anything,' Blake inwardly groaned, trying to smile a little more.

Only to hear the blonde across from her sigh in irritation, "Blake, I have no idea what you are trying to do... But can you just be yourself?"

"S-sure..." Her voice nearly failing her, she wasn't sure how to take that, though it seemed that he liked her better when she wasn't trying to make a deal of something, "What book did you pick up?"

"Oh, 'Ninja's of Love'," He watched her face become become a deep scarlet, "I heard from Yang that it was pretty good." Then it quickly became mortified, "She said that she found it on your case... Is it good?"

"I ummm, I find the storyline very compelling..." She tried to defend, only to watch the blonde chuckle at her, watching as her ear twitched in irritation.

"I was kidding Blake. Yang told me all about your porn book, oh, and she has read it, some of the scenes are, quite detailed." She noticed a small blush on his cheeks.

"Oh, is Naruto a little scared of some dirty words?" She teased, hoping he didn't take it the wrong way.

Naruto gave a small cough, "Ummm, I was kind of talking about how I find a strong resemblance between myself and the protagonist."

Blake frowned a little, picturing the protagonist as he was described, well developed body, check. Sun-kissed skin, check. Blue eyes that draw your attention towards them...check. Messy blonde hair that appears to be untameable...Check. An incredible fighter that puts his life on the line for people that he cares about...Check, "I can see why you would say that..." She trailed nervously shifting in her seat, hoping that he hadn't read the book himself, that Orutan always got her hormones going... Oh god, what if he did? And smelt her all over the book.

"Yeah, Yang is pretty strange, she is quite open about what she does."

Blake frowned, when the hell did he talk to Yang so much? In every class she had with him, she normally sat next to him, while Yang sat on the other side of her, plus they didn't spend _that_ much time with one another after class, "Do you speak to Yang often?"

Naruto rose a brow before shrugging, "I have trap making with her, we partner up a fair bit because I still get lost a lot."

She gave a small giggle at that, seeing Naruto narrow his eyes on her she waved her hands in defence, "I just find it funny that you get lost so easily around here."

The blonde gave a small frown, "There are too many things here. Back at the wall, everything is covered in snow, I guess I am used to that, so I get distracted by all the colours."

That was something she and the majority of the population had no clue about, "What is the wall like?"

She watched his face brighten up, "It is awesome. Everyday is an adventure where your life is on the line, it really puts your skills to the test and makes you learn really quick."

Though what left his mouth caused her to frown, he seemed to enjoy fighting a bit too much. Thankfully their food was placed in front of them, a large slab of meat and eggs in front of Naruto, while he snickered at what she ordered, "What?"

"I just think it is funny that you would get the fish..."

"I happen to like fish okay?!"

She watched him try to stifle his snicker before nodding to her, "I still reckon chicken is better."

Her eyes narrowed on him, "Are you mocking me?"

Naruto quickly put his hands up and shook them from side to side, "No, no,..." He mumbled something at the end.

"Sorry what was that?" Even with _her_ hearing she couldn't pick that up.

"I've never had fish... We kinda grow our own food at the wall, and we have to melt any water that we drink."

Blake gasped, quickly picking the bones out of her fish and sprinkling a touch of lemon juice on it quickly cutting off a small piece, she held it out for him to take, her bottom hand hovering below in case it fell, she watched as he leaned forward, slowly taking it from her fork, chewing it a few times before swallowing, his eyes going wide, "For something so stinky they taste pretty good."

"I know, so... Is there anything else that you haven't done?"

"Well, I guess anything related to romance, haven't seen a movie before. Never travelled on a boat, haven't wasted a day watching television, I can't dance and I get lost in forests."

That was kind of sad, pulling out her scroll, Blake rose a brow at the teen across from her, "What are you doing next weekend?"

"Umm... I don't know?"

"Come see a movie with me?" She asked, not daring to look up to see his reaction.

"Sure." He chirped, a wide smile on his face, shifting a little and causing the skull around his neck to flop around in front of her, Weiss had told her the story, that girl couldn't keep a secret... She knew though that there was more than just that. Though she wondered if his clothing was distracting, with those flames that danced around on his chest, wouldn't he be able to see them?

"You know," Blake started, drawing his eyes onto her as she put her scroll away, "You never told me what book you got..."

"Do you promise not to laugh?"

Okay, that never went well for any party involved, but she knew that she had to nod, watching as he pulled out a book, slapped across the front page was 'Finding your way for dummies'. Taking a deep breath in she looked away from the title, sucking her lips in and trying to distract herself, "I-its good that you're trying to fix it..." She trailed.

"It's lame isn't it?"

"If you're that worried, I can help you. Cats happen to be very good at finding their way around." She placed a hand on top of his own, watching as he smiled at her, that smile, it felt like she could take on anything when it was directed at her... It was funny how it could also freeze her in place at times, in certain ways, he was almost as innocent as Ruby, he had no idea about most of the things they talked about when the groups got together, and she was sure that he only got pieces of what Yang spoke about.

"Thanks for that. I might take you up on your offer, though you should probably finish your breakfast so we can get back to the academy. My team is probably worried about me... Actually Nora more than likely thinks that we are playing hide and seek."

Blake looked down at her plate, the only piece that was missing was the one she cut for him, looking across at his... It was empty, how the hell had he done that when they had been talking the whole time?!

* * *

><p>Blake walked into her room, having split off from Naruto as Pyrrha called him asking him to come to the library when he got back to school. As she entered she saw Yang sitting there on her bed, playing cards with Weiss, "Oh hey Blake, how'd it go?"<p>

"Pretty well once we actually started teasing each other, on that note, stop reading my porn to Naruto." Blake stated blanking while Weiss nearly choked.

"You sit down and read porn with Naruto?" She asked like it was the most idiotic thing she had heard.

Yang gave a small shrug, "Yeah. I'm not going to pretend to be something I'm not just cause he is a cute boy."

"B-b-b-but what about decency?" Weiss stuttered out while Yang tilted her head to the side in confusion, "Right, forget that, you're the girl that tried to see how big his penis was while he was still in hospital."

"Meh, so how other than talking about me and him reading porn, did you two, I don't know, do anything together?" Yang offered, trying to remove this conversation away from her trying to check his junk.

"Other than talking about how him and the main character are a lot a like, along with feeding him my fish nothing really, just little things, though we are going to see a movie next weekend."

"You're meant to wait three dates before you let the guy eat your tuna..." Yang started before looking up and taking notice of the horrified look on Blake's face, "And you didn't mean it like that... Okay. So you fed him fish, talked about how he resembles the character in the porn that you get off to and booked a second date. Not bad."

"Oh and I held his hand for a while."

"Awww that's cute." Yang beamed her a smile along with a thumbs up.

Blake just shook her head as she moved onto her bed, kicking her feet back and forward, "It is hard to tell if you're being encouraging or if you're teasing me at times Yang."

"Normally a bit of both Kitten," Blake stiffened which caused Yang to chuckle, "Naruto was right, you do go rigid whenever he calls you kitten, speaking of which, while Ruby isn't here... are you a Faunus?"

"Why?" Blake asked hesitantly, stealing a quick glance at Weiss who had a look of indifference.

"Ruby has this theory going that you're a cat, it is actually starting to seem pretty solid. She is out at the moment trying to get proof."

"So you two are sitting here while our leader is running around trying to prove that I'm actually a cat?" Blake confirmed.

Weiss pressed her lips together in thought, "That pretty much sums it up."

"Also because we are lonely, all the good guys are taken now," Yang gave a pout before she gave a mock glare to Blake, "Boy stealer."

"I didn't steal anyone!"

"I know," Weiss started, "If it wasn't for me then you wouldn't have even gone on that date with him, you were way too busy fighting with Yang. So as a favour, are you a Faunus, that just so happens to take after a cat."

Blake gave a small groan, "Yes, yes I am."

"Damnations, you are not to tell Ruby or I'll never hear the end of it."

Yang rose a brow at the now known to be cat, "You don't happen to hide your ears under that ribbon do you?" Her response was for Blake to give her cat ears a small twitch, "Wow, our leader was spot on for once."

"I think we should be worried Yang... The stalker is now dating the guy she was stalking and Ruby was right... What is this world coming to?!" Weiss started in a panic.

Yang seemed to stiffen as she turned to look outside, "The sky is still blue, so I guess the world isn't broken... I just want to make sure that the moon comes up tonight... just to be safe ya know?"

"You two suck." Blake groaned out.

"I wish I was sucking something right now..." Trailed Yang with a cheeky smile causing Weiss to sigh in irritation.

"What game are you two playing anyway?"

Weiss gave a small giggle while Yang turned her, trying to hold the straightest face possibly, "Go fish."

* * *

><p><strong>Okame: The Song of Kurama: Part one, The death of Aka.<strong>

Our feet hit the ground, without a sound, my silver ears twitched, listening to the hearts of my comrades pound. My pack, brothers and sisters to the clan. Red filled my view, a shining face, short spiky hair, untameable like the winter wind, lips stretched into a wide smile.

"Brother Snow, come on I saw the outpost up ahead!" He sung, informing the group.

The night before he had told me, that he found a strange building, definitely built before the wall was raised. Ancient relics could easily be stored there, it was a chance to further their standing.

I flicked my spear out to the side, the snow on the ground was kicked up, fluttering around as I crystallized it to my shoulders, "Then let us move," Tilting my head up into the air, and running my left hand across my face, a crystal wolf mask quickly hide my visage from the world, "ARUUUUUUUU!"

My call was echoed across the pack, young and foolish, we ran ahead, our paws crunching the snow beneath foot.

A flash of orange from the corner of my gaze. Ignored. I thought it was but a cloak from the pack.

We skid to a stop, burning red eyes looming over our heads, a creature of old. Fur orange, like a burning fire, its tails high and raised, swaying from side to side.

"Snow..." Their voice trembled, they were afraid.

Flipping my spear around I let out a small growl, "It is but a fox. A wolf would never run from a low creature."

A brilliant red stood up on my right, "Lets do this Brother Snow." He raised his sword high, forcing my lip to twitch towards a feral smirk.

"Agreed Aka."

We split up, circling the fox, tall enough to stand above the snow covered trees, its eye following me, I rotated my wings, letting the crystallised snow fly out like small arrows, showering the fox with them. It growled and moved to its hind legs, its torso strangely similar to a humanoid.

I frowned beneath my mask, the fox barely even seemed to notice that I had attacked him. His arm which took the majority of the attack, looked fine. Completely fine.

"Simple minded humans, you dare to tread on my land?" We froze, this creature had spoken to us, its nine tails raising high into the air hovering there, like they were waiting to strike us at the best moment.

"Snow, I think we should go!"

I growled, cowardice, a trait that often caused more death than it saved, "We fight."

What happened next, may as well of happened as a blur, it was too fast, too rapid for me to react. Little Brother Aka, was skewered on a tail, his face a twisted mess of pain and joy, his eyes closed as he held a thumb up. He coughed weakly, blood oozing from his mouth, the others, not far behind him, "Kick his ass for me Brother Snow... I guess I am out of your way now."

With narrow eyes, I looked at what was cracking around me, a large orange tail, being stopped by a black haze that was pouring from my body. The large fox resting its eye on my form, mild surprise on its face.

I heard Aka chuckle weakly, a strange feeling coursing through my body, "Stupid fox... I hope you ain't scared of the dark!"

Two sickening crunches roared out through the crisp air, the white ground around me, became rapidly bathed in red as a portion of the fox's tail fell to the ground, as did Aka's lifeless body.

A shadow fell over my eyes, tinting the world around me, it was dark, so very dark. Clenching my fist tight, I looked up at the fox as it moved back, tending to its wounded tail as more and more bodies found their way to the ground, black tendrils ripped out of my shoulders and back, long gone were my crystal wings, the ground underfoot, trembling as the snow fell harder, feeling like small blades digging into my skin. Every movement was laboured, like I had become a glutton with a single breath.

I felt my clothing burn away rapidly, leaving me in burning black armour that covered my lower body. My spear abandoned me, leaving me alone in this dark world.

Gritting my teeth I stepped forward, the ground shrinking under my steps, turning my head up, I glared at the fox, "You shall embrace my hatred for you fox." My voice was calm, like I was ordering the fox and he was a subordinate, "I hold quite a lot, to think that your dirty fur would have the audacity to pierce the flesh of an Uzumaki. *tsk* Such a stupid creature, come meet your end in the maw of the Winter Wolf."

"Puny human, catching me by surprise does not give you strength." The fox gripped, staring down at my form, I was told, that it was disgusting, long bat-like wings that trapped all light around me, tails, not tendrils shot from my behind, whipping around with no aim, darker than the stillest night. My hair smoky, while my eyes were a dead abyss, leaking from their sockets.

This is our song, the death of Snow and Fox... The birth of Naruto and Kurama, a tale spoken in the most hushed of whispers, though, it was never told quite right.

* * *

><p><strong>Expansion:<strong>

**Sung/sing:** The Uzumaki use this and talk interchangeably, as you might have noticed, even though they are considered 'wild people', their speech when they get serious is a little more, upper class. Though using 'He sung' instead of 'he told me' is a little bit to do with their background. Words are very powerful to an Uzumaki, the phrase, 'Nope, it is no longer the property of a Grimm, it is coated in my blood and given a name, thus it has a story that I sung for it,' is saying that he changed who the tusk belonged to, with words and blood. We will be going into this further, over the chapters.

**Yatsu(Yatsuhashi, but I will mostly call him Yatsu.):** Yes. Him and Naruto knew one another. They were both trailed by the same master, hence why their styles are the same. This happened _after_ he acquired Kurama. And as mentioned Yatsuhashi is the name of the family that took him in, he was once called Yato. His body is infused with Water natured Dust, a basic element but he has quite a lot of it.

**Yatsu v Naruto:** It is used as a bar, showing the level of combat that you can expect from the CFVY v Napier fight... Things got pretty tense, it was also the first time that we got to see Naruto use the Crystal nature Dust in his body, we saw the Darkness in chapter 1.

**Weiss:** Naruto dropped the bombshell on her in this chapter, not on purpose of course. But it has gotten her to thinking that not _all_ Faunus are bad, this is the main reason she didn't care when Blake came out in the open... As long as she doesn't tell Ruby.

**Shiro and Kuroki: **Shiro means white, this refers to his white eyes, Kuro is black, the 'ki' is added to make it a little more girly. And they are very different from one another, Shiro is stiff and stern, while Kuroki is much more free flowing and easy going. This was an introduction to them, though they will not show up properly for a few more chapters.

**Fal'Dalruga:** A very complex bit of armour that Naruto uses. the best description for it really, would be Grimmjow's outfit from 'Bleach', but the black is gold flames that move because of Dust infusion into the cloth.

**Adante'Drah: ** Is a Qiang (Chinese spear), Naruto's is around 11ft in length while Shiro's is only around 9ft. Adante'Drah has a gunmetal-grey handle it is incredibly strong, while the tip is made from even stronger teeth, nearly a foot in length and razor sharp. This is also the spear that appears in 'The Song of Kurama', the one that rejects Snow.

**Clan Powers:** They aren't imba, well not really. Pyrrha is a bit stronger than normal because of her body and she heals faster and can't get scars. While Naruto sees parts of the future, but they are broken up into strange images that he has to decipher, plus he heals faster than most people.

**Blake stalking Naruto:** I am with Ruby on this one, chalking it up to a cat-like trait, I don't know really, it kinda just came to me, knowing how much Blake can obsess over something and that Naruto was a large interest of hers.

**Cat jokes and puns:** They will continue, the simply must.

**Naruto being terrible at finding his way:** He is used to snow covered areas that have little to look at and next to no scents. The forest areas of Vale are teaming with both of those, so it is more getting him out of the habit of living in the snow, this was kind of explained in the chapter.

**Naruto:** He listed what he hadn't done before, so it should be pretty clear that he knows next to nothing about being romantic... Good luck Blake.

**Omake:** Naruto is never going to sing the Song of Kurama out loud. I thought about it for a while, and decided, why not just make small omakes showing how Naruto got his weapons? That should be pretty fun. And yes, Snow and Naruto are the same person... Or did you think that it was just Naruto and Kushina who were never named after things that resembled colours? They were at a point, but their names were changed.

**PA: That is all for now, I feel like this is a pretty good start, but I will need to now spread my attention out over my stories. I do hope you enjoyed a bit of fluff, some bad jokes, foreshadowing and hopefully a kick ass fight in this chapter.**


End file.
